Nobody Can Love You More Than I
by CoffeeTeaandMilkshakes
Summary: Killua doesn't think he deserves her, or her warmth that surges through him, blessing him with the feeling of a warm summer's day. She, on the other-hand, thinks otherwise. But how long will it take the two of them to realise there's romance blossoming between them. And the last thing Saffron expected was to find love during the hunter exam. (KilluaxOC)
1. A Bright Beginning

**I Hope people enjoy this, I haven't written anything in quite a while, so forgive me for my mistakes. This is an OC based story. Enjoy! The next chapter will be up soon!**

The trip in the elevator is mostly silent except there's the light humming of the mechanics. Saffron watches April twist her hair constantly out of nervous habit. Saffron doesn't blame her, her own nerves churn uncomfortably in her stomach. It feels as if the elevator is descending at an agonizingly slow pace. Saffron subconsciously drums her fingers on the, comical looking, glass shaped heart embedded in the center of her chest, beneath her clothes. The elevator comes to a stop, April wriggles, unsure of whether to be nervous or excited and Saffron offers an ear to ear grin.

"Geez, don't these people look cheery." As soon as they stepped out from the elevator what greets them are vicious glares and menacing auras. Who pooped in their beds this morning? "The atmosphere sure is tense down here." April comments absentmindedly, while stretching her arms over her head.

An oddly coloured man approaches them, handing a tag to the two. "Thank you frog man!" They chime in sync, earning a look of displeasure from the green man. "Just don't lose the tag."

*-Saffron - 393-*

*-April - 394-*

The young girls act like bananas and split, deciding to do a little exploring on their own, however keep in mind not stray too far from the other. ' _There are a lot of weird looking people gathered here'_ , Saffron thinks. It's not long into her walk that she's rudely shoved into somebody, knocking that person back slightly. Saffron glances up to find an intimidating man wearing an outfit that practically screams he's a clown.

"Sorry Mister."

"This is no place for little girls." A stranger ridicules, a cocky grin curling on his lips. Saffron's nose wrinkles in displeasure and she forces out a smile. Swinging her knee up she lands a hit on his stomach and waits for him to double over before striking the pressure point on his neck and he face-plants on the ground.

Facing back to the disconcerting man, an amused smirk is plastered on his lips, Saffron uses a small smile to mask her uneasiness and the two casually swap names. His name is Hisoka. As she walks away, Saffron discretely glances over at him noting that he's weird in a way but that's usually a good thing.

The elevator has opened a few times since they've arrived. Saffron is curious to know how tough their competition is.

"Hey there! Haven't seen you here before!" This chubby man tagged as number 16 approaches her, he seems harmless.

"Hey big nose." She greets bluntly, however there is no bite to her words. Saffron's grin wavers slightly when an angered expression crosses his face. Has she said something wrong? In any case, he sweeps it under the bridge

"My name is Tonpa." His fake kindness returning. She tells him hers' as well.

"Here," He brings out two drinks, "A toast to entering the examination." He chucks it to her and she clumsily catches it, juggling the can in her hands. The satin-haired girl laughs sheepishly at her own clumsiness, she points it towards him while opening it, it explodes in his face.

Saffrons' giggling echoes through the room. She feels guilty, but not enough to stop her from finding it funny. "Sorry." She says and a breathy laugh leaves her lips. She chucks the can back to him, it's a little too high and he grunts when the can is knocks at his head.

"My bad."

Tonpa angrily stomps away mumbling something along the lines of 'Little shit'.

"Nice one." Glancing in her peripheral vision, frosty white hair and sea blue eyes that give off a warning all on their own comes into sight. A smile immediately springs onto her lips, he has a baby face. This exam just got a whole lot more interesting and at least there are other kids too.

"Saffron." She presents her hand to him still smiling and he returns the gesture and shakes Saffron's hand, "Killua."

Eyes wondering, she notices the skateboard sitting loosely in his arm, her eyes light up. "You have a skateboard, cool! I've always wanted to learn how to ride one!" She pauses to ponder for a moment. "Can you teach me?" She requests, getting all excited.

"Sure." He agrees with a light smirk.

" you!"

"YOU'LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE!" A familiar voice interrupts them. Directing their attention to a section of the crowd, a dark-skinned girl with hair as purple as the violets that bloom, springs out with a gaping smile spread on her face, she notices her blonde friend, "SAFFRON!"

An announcer informs everyone that the first exam is going to begin now. April runs past Saffron with a stranger not far behind. Saffron sticks out her foot, Killua does the same and they successfully trip him. Another stranger that she's made smack into the ground today.

"Hurry Saffron!" April hollers impatiently, jumping on the spot. The man groans, twitching every now and then.

"I'll catch up with you later. I still want those skateboard lessons~" Giving him a small wave, then she races off to April, who greets her with an uncoordinated hug.

"I see you've been making yourself at home." Saffron snickers, referring to the incident that just happened. Leave it up to these two to piss off people – even when without the other.

A cheeky grin slivers on April's face, uh oh. "Yeah. And it looks like you've been 'checking out' the other contestants, if you know what I mean~" She winks at her friend, "I saw the boy you were talking to."

They only talked a few minutes. Saffron's face immediately reddens and she squishes her cheeks before smacking April playfully, "Shudup." And nudges April's shoulder with hers', but still, there's an unmistakable grin.

"I made new friends too, their names are-"

"YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Startled, Saffron stumbles during her jog, April looks over her shoulder curiously like the man they had just angered completely left her mind. Said man that they tripped is racing towards them, dust trailing behind him. "Uh-oh."

Without a second thought they make a dash for it maneuvering around people. Not focused on the direction ahead they sprint past this old man throwing him off his balance, "HEY! WATCH IT!"

April recognizes the voice and slows down her and evidently Safffron's pace. "Oops sorry Leorio!" April calls with no sympathy and gestures to the group of three. "These are my new friends." She cheers. "The old guy is Leorio (I'm not old!), the pretty boy is Kurapika (Pretty boy?) And the cute, chubby-cheeked boy is Gon!"

"Oh! Hey, Saffron, it's your boyfriend!" April does a Cheshire grin and points to the cute snow haired boy.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"This is your girlfriend?" the old guy grins, giving the thumbs up, "Lucky, she's pretty!"

Saffron slaps her own face and shakes her head in embarrassment, but is secretly enjoying the torment. .

"It's nice to meet you!" Gon exclaims, excitement glimmers in his eyes.

Showing a friendly smile back, "I'm Saffron"

"A pretty name, for a pretty girl!" he compliments, as if it were nothing, he is the definition of innocent. Saffron gushes a little.

 _'What ever happened to the guy chasing us?'_

"COME BACK HERE!" Spoke too soon. April performs a hand-stand, capturing the guy around the waist, she flips backwards throwing him over to Saffron, who does a high kick sending him head first into the ceiling, he appears to be stuck, awesome.

"Have fun up there!" April hollers, and the two fist bump.

Four hours have gone by, people are starting to get tired and the sweat is stinking up the room. The four kids come to a halt when the old guy stops, he looks exhausted. "Wearing a suit to a physical exam probably wasn't the best idea." April yells out to him.

"Forget him." Killua looks to the other three with those alluring blue eyes and grasps Saffron's hand, tugging her along slightly. These three are the only other people here worth spending time with so far, in Killua's opinion.

"You can't leave him, he's our friend." She counters.

"You met him four hours ago."

"I only met you four hours ago and we're holding hands." Their eyes drop down to their intertwined fingers, his cheeks flare up, it's almost like he didn't even realize he had done it. When he goes to release her hand Saffron only tightens her hold, "You'll never escape!" she jokes, he rolls his eyes.

"DAMN IT ALL!" Dust clouds consume them, looks like he hasn't given up yet.

"Yeahy! Go old man!" April's hair bobs up and down as she eggs him on.

"I'M NOT OLD"

"Oh hey! There was someone else I met!" The weird clown guy must be around here somewhere.

"Cool! We'll meet up with you guys later!"

The two spring off the ground and launch themselves on top of strangers' heads, as they hop across Saffron shouts, "Look for a guy who looks like a clown!" She spots him in the crowd of few minutes later.

"Clown-san!" Saffron beams, jumping down beside him. April lands on the opposite side, staring perplexedly at him.

"Oh, it's you again~"

Saffron nods and indicates over to her bubbly friend, "I want you to meet April!" Said girl energetically waves with an ear to ear grin.

"There are so many unripe fruits here, you all look so appetizing~" He seems off in his own world.

April tilts her head, "What's that supposed to mean?" Saffron can only shrug. "Saff! I'll race you to the end!" She suggests once the stairs come into view. "Whoever loses has to kiss one of the boys!" She took off leaving Saffron bewildered.

Saffron cracks a grin, "Oh, you're so going to lose."

"Bye Clown-san!" They bellow.

They dash past the people on the stairs, trying to trip and push each other over. The top of the stairs is now in their sights.

"I WIN!"

Saffron chortles, shoving April softly, "As if! I won, now you have to do the bet!" She folds her arms in triumph, whilst smirking at her.

"What? No way! You just can't admit defeat! Now you do the bet!"

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"What's the bet?" Gon's face suddenly pops up, making the two squeak softly. April jumps into a defensive stance, waving her arms around like a mad man. She blinks twice and recollects herself.

"Oh! Well- ."weph maauf a deph-" April stops Saffron by covering her mouth.

"Shush! You can't tell them!" She releases her. They smile innocently at them.

There's a look of obvious disbelief on their faces but they don't question it again.

Taking in her surroundings, Saffron notes how the area ahead is blocked by fog, can't see anything. Kurapika and Leorio arrive from beyond the stairs; they greet them with a wave.

"Ne, April, Saffron how come you two are taking the hunter exam?" Gon asks with his big and curious brown eyes.

The girls glance at one another thinking the same thing, Saffron replies, "There's no real reason, we're just hiding from someone." No doubt they're still pissed.

The four boys look at them with worried expressions, April shakes her head, "Not like someone is trying to kill us! We mean that our friends are kind of angry at us so we needed to do something while they cool off." She assures.

Their worries disappear, "What'd you two do?" The spikey haired boy tilts his head to the side in a childish manner.

April noticeably tenses beside Saffron, they subconsciously lock fingers in a comforting manner, the others notice their actions but remain silent. "It's kind of a sensitive subject, we'll tell you later." Saffron is grateful that they don't try to pry any further.

April sighs irritably, "I still don't think it's fair. She's madder at you when it was my fault too." She whines knocking her head into Saffron's shoulder. "It's not fair. Minori is such a butt head."

"It doesn't matter. Complaining will only make her mad and you don't want to make older people angry." Minori doesn't just get mad, she gets furious. She only turned 22 last year yet she acts like a grumpy old man.

Saffron inwardly kicks herself, why did she say that. April's lips curl up into a proud smirk, "Speaking of elders. Do you remember how I'm older than yoooooou? Hehehe."

She playfully glares at April. She always rubs it in that she's older. "Only by a few months!"

"I'm still older!"

"Shut upi!"

They're interrupted by the boys telling them to knock it off – except for Gon because he's a sweetie pie, he only laughs – Saffron childishly stick her tongue out at them and receives one back from Killua.

Everybody gives their attention to the instructor, "We have to cross these wetlands to reach phase two of the exam. This place is home to many bizarre animals, many of them being cunning, insatiable creatures, which deceive humans and pry upon them. Be very careful. If you let them fool you you're dead." He says calmly. "Stay close to me and you won't be deceived."

"D-don't fall for it!" A man appears. "He's lying to you! He's an imposter, he isn't an examiner. I'm the real examiner!" He claims pointing to himself, his outburst causes commotion in the group, he continues, "Look at this." He reveals a monkey looking thing that resembles the examiner, he claims him to be a man faced ape who love the taste of human flesh. "He intends to trap every single applicant!"

Suddenly cards pierce the man killing him, their examiner catches the cards between his fingers, and all eyes are on Hisoka. "I see, I see. That settles it, you're the real examiner." He points out that any hunter could catch the attack.

"Should you attack me again for any reason, I will report you for turning on an examiner. And you will be immediately disqualified. Are we clear?"

"Yes."

That was so cool, Saffron hopes he'll teach her sometime.


	2. Something About Young LOve

**I'm glad you like them! They both have quite an interesting backstory but I'll get to that later. And I'll probably end up changing the title later on...I kind of just threw it together since I wanted to upload so bad.**

 **There's Something About Young Love**

 **Preview: "Killua and Saffron sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love than comes marriage than comes the baby sitting' in the carriage!"**

The applicants trudge through the swamp trying to keep up with the examiner. Saffron and April splash each other every now and then, the people nearby aren't too happy about that. April finds a big puddle and soaks Saffron's bottom half, "Ew, hahaha..." She's so very tempted just to push her in it as revenge.

"Gon, Saffron, April let's move up." The three's attention switches to Killua, who gazes ahead with a serious look.

"We don't want to lose sight of the examiner." Gon adds.

"I'm more concerned with increasing the distance between us and Hisoka. Staying too close to him is dangerous. I can smell it in the air."

"He doesn't seem like such a bad guy, a little creepy but he's okay." Saffron thought out loud locating said man with her eyes. He seems pretty entertained as usual.

"He's dangerous. You should keep away from him, wouldn't want you to get hurt." Killua admonishes.

He gives her a strange look when she grins at him like an idiot. "You care~." She coos. He stutters incoherent words before snapping out a remark and facing away from her.

Gon's shouting stops their little chat. "Leorio! Kurapika! Killua says we should move up!"

"Don't worry about us!" Kurapika shouts back.

The four of them start to head up. April tugs Saffron's sleeve. "I don't know if we should leave them..." She pouts. Saffron hesitates to answer but Killua speaks up instead, "They can look after themselves." That wasn't very reassuring but they made sure to keep up with the boys.

It's not long after they separate from the crowd that the screams of many people can be heard from all around them. Those poor saps never knew what hit 'em. April shudders and jogs faster, running directly between Gon and Saffron, thus making her feel secure.

"I wonder if Leorio and Kurapika are okay..." Gon wonders aloud, worry definite in his tone.

In union the four of them notice something off about the ground they had just walked on, the second they pause they're swallowed up, caged in something disgustingly slimy.

"Gross." April whines.

Saffron puts her hands out in front of herself, searching for the uvula. She grabs something slimy but also hairy so it can't be it. "What am I squishing?"

"My face." Killua answers, his voice muffled.

She releases him and laughs, "Sorry." The monster's tongue jolted abruptly throwing Saffron off balance.

"Found it!" April and Gon cheer in unison.

A wave of saliva and vomit washes over them and forces the four out of the beast. They slide across the ground. Upon slowing to a stop, Saffron opens her eyes to see Kilua's blue eyes staring back at her. Their faces are extremely close, with foreheads close to touching. They stare stunned. Saffron breaks the connection by giggling, little wrinkles form at the corner of her eyes.

"Oi, oi. I know you guys are dating but can you at least wait till you get a room before having your make out session."

April earns glares being sent her way; she and Gon are chuckling childishly amongst themselves. Saffron gathers up some saliva and pegs it at her, smacking April's face.

"Bull's eye!"

April squeaks and mumbles small 'ewes' as Gon laughs and wipes it off her face.

"I'm still worried about Leorio and Kurapika." Gon repeats, shaking the saliva off his hands.

Saffron hops off Killua and bringing him up in the process. "Forget about them. Let's get a move on." He says indifferently, putting his skateboard between his arm and side. "We can still catch up to the examiner."

They start to jog again. As expected Gon hesitates and dashes off back the way they came. "OI! WAIT UP!" April bellows sprinting after him.

This causes Saffron to skid to a stop, twisting back in their direction, her hair whips against her face "APRIL! Idiot!" How can she just leave? She knows that's dangerous, not only for herself but for the people around her too! A hand stops her in her attempt to go after them.

Killua cutely tilts his head to the side. "You're not really going after them are you?"

Her eyes flicker between his and she huffs out a strained laugh. "Yes, I have to. We can't be separated. We'll catch up to you." She forces her arm from his grip and jogs after them.

Hearing his voice Saffron glances over her shoulder. "You better come back." he mutters looking in the opposite direction.

"Don't doubt me!"

"YOU WEREN'T MEANT TO HEAR THAT!"

Saffron reaches an open area and immediately spots April and Gon, they're fighting Hisoka. If this battle doesn't stop before April snaps this could be bad. Gon repeatedly swings his fishing rod, trying with all his might to land a hit. Hisoka dodges them with no effort. April sprints, ready to attack, he easily intercepts her and lands a hit right to the head.

Saffron clenches her teeth, balls her fists and reluctantly dashes up to him, she jumps and swings her leg back aiming for his temple. He catches her foot, a sly smile printed on his face, her eyes widen for a fraction of a second. Putting her weight on the leg he's holding Saffron swings her other leg at him, knowing he'd catch it she balls her fist and fires it at him.

Hisoka simply leans back while releasing her. He brings his arm up and elbows Saffron in the stomach and into the ground. She sits in a small crater glaring up as he presses on of his cards to her face. Slowly, he drags the card down across her skin, from her temple to her jaw creating a semi-deep wound. Saffron cringes at the small pain.

As soon as he removes the card Saffron wastes no time in launching a flurry of attacks, he dodges them all. After missing a punch to Hisoka's stomach, in a swift movement Saffron swings her leg up high aiming for his chin, but yet again, he effortlessly avoids it.

He retaliates by hitting her in the chest with the side of his hand causing her to slide across the ground, a trail of dust following after. A slicing sound whooshes through the air and a sudden pain hits her right shoulder. Saffron yelps and rips out the card embedded in her shoulder while gritting her teeth.

"Gon!" April cries.

Hearing noises of struggle and then a loud crash, Saffron forces herself up and hesitates before she sprints over to them. Panic settles in when she sees that Gon is caught around the throat, his feet far from the ground and he struggles for air. April lets out a strangled cry as she's being crushed under Hisoka's foot.

"Let them go!" The crack in her voice cracks reminds Hisoka of a skittish dog whining in fear. Before she can try to land a hit he grabs her face, yanks her forward and knees her in the abdomen.

Suddenly he releases all three of them, Gon and April gasp for air. Hisoka kneels down to their height, somewhat, and smiles, "Do not fear. I will not kill your friend. He passed." The three exchange a look with a mixture of shock and confusion. "You all passed as well, grow up and become fine hunters." He says, giving them a closed eye smile which did nothing to settle their fear. However, Saffron's anger dissolves into bewilderment.

Hisoka chucks Leorio over his shoulder. "It's always good to have friends." He comments and it sounds as if there's a hidden meaning behind those words. "You can find your own way, yes?"

They nod silently.

"Good children."

"Gon, Saffron, April! Are you all okay?" Kurapika's voice reaches their ears.

The four of them start their journey back. Saffron's legs are still shaking and the wounds she's received don't make the walk pleasant.

Saffron's thoughts run a mile a minute and she glances at April in her peripheral vision. She's normal. She's actually fine, nothing happened – April didn't snap. Although relieved, Saffron couldn't help herself from feeling apprehensive.

"Ne, Saffron, those cuts on you don't look too good." Gon says with concern.

Saffron wipes off some of the blood and flicks it away. "I've had worse." Her attempt at smiling reassuringly didn't help much.

"Eh? But what if you pass out?"

"I'm not going to pass out from a little bit of blood loss." She counters.

"You might!" April butts in.

"Yosh! She's right let me give you a piggy back ride!"

This causes Saffron to laugh lightly "No, that's alright!"

"I insist!"

"Well, I reject"

"I reject your rejection!"

She mentally face palms. "But you're holding stuff."

April giggles "I'll hold it!"

In the end and unsurprisingly, Saffron lost and is clinging to Gon like a koala. "Saffron are you wearing a necklace?"

Releasing a small hum of confusion, her brows furrow together in thought "No, why?"

"Are you sure?" He wiggles for a second, "It feels like you are."

"No-" Her mouth clamps shut as she's struck with the realization that he can feel the glass heart in her chest "Oh! That! Yes! I. Am. How could I forget!" That seemed to work since he nods in affirmation.

They made it just in time and find Leorio, who doesn't remember much and made a fuss about Saffron's injuries, insisting that she let him patch her up. During her Doctor's appointment' Gon refuses to let her down.

Saffron pats Gon's shoulder. He peeks over to look at her. "I'm good. You can put me down now."

He tilts his and then smiles. "No!"

"You guys actually made it!" Killua approaches, still holding his skateboard.

April randomly appears behind Killua and rapidly points at him. Saffron tilts her head confused. Gon makes an 'oh!' sound and swings her around. "Killua will hold you!" And throws her to said boy, who thankfully catches her by sacrificing his skateboard.

April runs up and grabs Gon's hand. "Don't put her down, she might faint." They say in – very bad – sync and run off.

Saffron unwillingly reddens from the closeness. "You can put me down, they're exaggerating."

He thinks for a moment. "Since I'll be held responsible, no, I think I'll keep holding you."

Saffron huffs in indignation. "Fine, be that way." And wraps her arms around his neck. An idea pops into her head "Hey, how about a skateboard lesson?" Saffron hops this will get him to release her, she feels like a helpless child.

Killua lets her back on her feet and slides the skateboard in her direction. "Don't put your feet right on the edges or it'll flip." She does as directed. Why does something so simple seem so scary right now?

Saffron reaches her hands out to him. "You gotta hold my hand or I'll fall." She says in a childish tone waving her arms around impatiently.

He holds out his palms allowing her to grab hold, their fingers curl around each other's. And he noticeably reddens, seeing it causes a laugh to leave her lips.

"What are you giggling at?"

"You're cute when you blush." Saffron states bluntly.

"Shut up idiot!"

Their hands stay connected as she 'skates' around the area. People look at on weirdly and mutter things about 'young love'.

"I think you can do it on your own now." He lightens his grip on her hands.

"But I feel safer when you're holding me!" Saffron whines and purses her lips while tilting her head; confused. For some reason his blush intensifies.

His eyes dart to the ground, "I'll catch you." He mutters, but it did not go unheard. They release each other. Killua gives a few pointers before setting her off.

Saffron pushes off with her feet and starts to pick up speed, a lot of speed actually.

"Oi! Don't go too fast!"

 _'_ _Wait? Where are the brakes? Does this thing have brakes?'_

The board hits something; hard. And she's sent flying. Saffron can easily land on her feet, but something stops her, she's caught around the waist and pulled into someone's chest.

"Told you I'd catch you." Killua spins her around in his arms to face him, their noses accidently touch.

"Thanks." She says, trying to ignore the nervous feeling blooming in her stomach.

He shakes his head. "You don't need to thank me." It's what friends are for, he wants to say.

Slinking her arms around him, she smiles sweetly and nods. Neither move, Saffron expected for him to put her down by now, not that she's complaining, instead silently enjoys the closeness.

"Ooooooooooo~"

Oh no. Please no.

Their heads snap in the direction of the voice. April and Gon stand there with cheeky smiles, they glance at each and open their mouths.

They better not.

"Killua and Saffron sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First comes love than comes marriage than comes the baby sitting' in the carriage!" They start laughing so hard they have to lean on each other for support.

Saffron's face burns with embarrassment but with also playful anger.

"Let's get 'em'." Killua smirks and puts her down.

"Yosh! Come here jerks!"

Gon and April sprint away from the 'lovebirds' as they chase them, all four laughing. There have been a few hiccups on their journey so far but everyone is safe and for the most part unharmed. Most importantly April is fine, she's normal. Coming to this turned out being a better idea than Saffron initially thought.


	3. Killer's Got a Soft Spot

**Thank you for your support and reviews! It's appreciated very much!**

 **Killer's Got a Soft Spot**

 **Preview: "Why do you want to be a hunter Leorio?"**

 **"Money."**

 **"Awesome."**

The gates for the Second Phase started opening. "Will all applicants who passed the first phase please enter?" A woman with green haired tied up to look in three ponytails that resembled starfish requests. "I'm Menchi the Second Phase examiner." A massive man behind her smiles. "And I'm Buhara the other examiner."

Suddenly the Buhara's belly rumbles, the noise reminds Saffron of a whale. "There you have it Phase Two will involve." Cue tense silence. "Cooking!" A few applicants vocalise their complaints "Your challenge or the Second Phase is to produce a dish that will satisfy our palate. We are Gourmet Hunters." And cue everyone laughing.

Buhara stands up. The ground shakes slightly under his weight. "The required ingredient is pork. You're free to use meat from any specie of Biska Forest pigs. You must use the cooking facilities here to prepare pork. And you can only pass if we both find it delicious."

The name of the animal sounds familiar to Saffron.

"And we will evaluate more than just the taste." Menchi adds. "Don't underestimate the intricacies of cooking. Got it? When we both have eaten our fill the exam will end." Buhara raises his hand. "The Second Phase," he slams his hand on his belly, "Begins!"

"Catch a pig and cook it. This is way easier than the First phase." Leorio comments.

"I doubt that that's all there is to i.t" April pipes in. Saffron has a suspicious feeling she knows what type of pigs they'll be dealing with.

Gon jumps and slides down a grass hill. The rest all follow, not the smartest idea. April crashes into Gon, Saffron collides with April, Killua smacks into Saffron, Leorio hits Killua and Kurapika slams into Leorio. April leans back and pushes Saffron backwards making her practically lie on Killua. April cheekily grins at her while Saffron dares not to look at him.

"Found them." Gon claims gaining everyone's attention. There are pigs munching nonchalantly on bones, yep these are the ones Saffron thought of. The pig's line of sight switches to the group and it growls, steam blowing out of its nose, it charges and the rest follow.

"These pigs are crazy." Leorio yells as they all sprint away.

"They're called the Great Stamp!" Saffron informs, Venuri once gave her a book about all kinds of species, these pigs happen to be one of them. "Watch out for their snouts!" Saffron runs from the group and to a tree. A pig follows her, she darts up the tree, once high enough she pushes off and slams her foot down on its forehead and it's out old.

Saffron leans against the pig, scanning the area to make sure no other pigs are charging for her. "Their foreheads are they're weaknesses."

Kurapika nods in understanding, respectfully taking in her words despite her being quite young. "Strong noses in order to protect their soft foreheads. How do you know this Saffron?"

April answers in her place. "She's an animal enthusiast. Saffron reads stuff about animals all the time!"

Everyone rushes back with their pig and quickly turns on their BBQ.

With uncertainty Saffron begins cooking the pig. It saddens her to see animals being wasted. Saffron has always had a for love animals - even the ones that try and hit her with their snouts so they can munch on her bones. To add to that, she deems herself as the worst cook ever.

Clueless, she continues to spin the roasting pig.

"Know what you're doing?" The smirking white haired boy beside her questions, he probably noticed her dumb expression.

"Of course." Note the sarcasm. Spinning the pig back and forth, Saffron wiggles around thinking that it could pass off for a dance. He snickers.

"Can't anyone satisfy me?" Menchi complains impatiently, obviously outraged by this groups lack of skills .

April's head pooped beside Saffron's. "Does she mean with the food or sexually as well?" Stroking her invisible beard, her thoughts took over.

Shaking her head and laughing softly Saffron answers. "I'm pretty sure it's just the food part." And she shoves April's face away as she tries to lean closer.

Okay, so they're being judged by not only taste but appearance.

 _'Hmmm….what can I do to upgrade the visual appeal?_ '

"IS THIS SOME KIND OF JOKE!?"

Saffron decided the best way is to shove a branch in its forehead. She then flips the table almost hitting Menchi with the pig.

"Suffer! This is what you get for stuffing your faces with food – wasting them! When there are people out there who could really use this food!" Shaking her fist at Menchi, they have a glaring competition.

Buhara hums happily and holds up the circle. He liked it. Saffron pinches the bridge of her nose in disbelief, it probably tasted like shit.

April and Saffron cross paths – she shoved leaves in the pigs nose. April seems pretty proud of herself too, her pig does smell nice.

"ANOTHER JOKESTER HUH?!"

Uncrossing her legs, Menchi stands up. "No one passes. We're done here."

And everyone starts complaining – completely baffled. They shouldn't take an exam so lightly, just because you think cooking isn't a valuable lesson in becoming a hunter. April and Saffron lean against one another, shoulder to shoulder as Menchi argues with a couple of the applicants.

One of the applicants is smacked into the building by Buhara. "Good riddance" April mutters, pursing her lips and resting her head against Saffrons'. Killua sees this and can't help but be jealous of their bond.

"It would be excessive to fail every single applicant." A familiar voice booms from a Hunter air ship above the applicants. An old man jumps down, creating a small crater in his landing. The smoke clears.

 _"Uuoh? It's old man Netero."_

"Menchi, you failed all the applicants because you disapproved of their reluctance to try new things?" he inquires.

"No, I lost my cool when one of them insulted gourmet hunters. And I made the exam harder than necessary," She admits in a soft tone.

"In other words you're aware that this exam is unacceptable."

Menchi tries to resign as an examiner which he rejects and instead provides a better solution. "You must participate in the challenge exam you propose."

She agrees, "The new challenge will be boiled eggs." She announces. And they're taken to Mt. Split in half, a fitting name, in the air ship.

Saffron leans over the edge excitedly with April and Killua on either side. She's heard of these eggs! They're meant to be delicious.

"Oi, you're drooling" Killua points out.

"Eh?"

Using his sleeve his wipes the corner of her mouth, mumbling a small 'idiot'. Grinning Saffron inwardly scolds herself for being such a dork. "Thanks~" She sings, smiling sweetly. He says nothing but presses his lips together to form a line, hiding his emotions and quickly returns to peering over the edge but Saffron can see his embarrassment. He glares back at her when she snickers.

Menchi does a demonstration for everyone. Everyone gasps when she is brought back up by the air. The four of kids admire the sight, impatiently waiting for their turn to have a go at the fun.

Following Gon's lead they all jump down. Some people jump early and they all know what happens to them. The web starts to break. They all still wait for Gon's 'go ahead'. "Now!"

Everyone snatches an egg. April cackles obviously enjoying the feeling in her stomach.

"Weeeeeeee-hahaaha." Saffron's laugh echoes in the crack of the mountain. The wind draft has sends them flying.

All eggs are boiled together.

 _"This means my egg won't taste bad cause I'm not cooking it~"_

April pouts. "Did you already it all yours?!" Leorio exclaims seeing the girl empty handed.

"But it was so nice." she reasons.

"Ne, here April have mine." Saffron throws her egg to April, which she devours immediately.

"Oi." Bright blue eyes lock onto Saffron's green ones. "You were literally drooling for one and you give it away?"

She shrugs. "She really liked it, didn't want to see her so sad." Half an egg is shoved into her face. Saffron smiles gratefully and removes the egg from his hand, he puffs out his cheeks before returning the grin.

"What about you Kurapika?" Said boy hums in question and faces Saffron. "I didn't hear why you want to be a hunter."

"To avenge my clan, the Kurtas. A group of criminals that go by the Phantom Troupe stole our scarlet eyes and wiped them out." He pauses after noticing the way Saffron's face contorted into a look of distraught. "Do you know them? Anything about them?" He asks hastily, his eyes burning.

She shifted, uncomfortable under his intense gaze. "I don't have any information to give you. Sorry."

Kurapika, realising his actions, takes step back. Saffron is only a child, he shouldn't expect her to know much about them or wish her too. "That's okay, but how-" He is cut off by Leorio.

"Oi, you didn't ask why I want to be a hunter!"

"Why do you want to be a hunter Leorio?"

"Money."

"Awesome."

"Allow me to introduce myself to the forty-four remaining applicants. I am Netero, chairman of this year's Hunter Exam Selection Committee."

"I'm his secretary, beans."

"Frog man!" April and Saffron whisper in harmony.

"You are free to do as you please until you are contacted." Frog- Beans informs.

Killua faces the other three. "Oi, Let's go explore the airship." Agreeing enthusiastically, the four take off leaving Kurapika and Leorio to their own doings and in astonishment at their boundless energy.

The four of them lean up against the window sill, gazing at the world lit up below. It is truly beautiful. Gon brought up families, and asked Killua about his parents.

"Hmmm they're alive. Probably." He answers simply, as if they topic isn't really of much importance.

"What do they do?" Gon pries.

"They're assassins."

"Huh? Both of them?" Gon asks.

With innocent curiosity Saffron adds. "Have they been in that line of business long?"

"Does it pay well?" April inquires.

Killua's little burst of laughter surprises them. "That's you guy's reactions?" In sync they tilt their heads in confusion. "You guys are the first people to have a serious reaction."

"Why wouldn't we? You are telling the truth." His eye dart to Saffron's for a moment. The other two nod.

"How would you know that?

Gon answers, "Just a hunch."

"You guys are weird." They all sit down on one of the benches. "I come from a family of assassins. So they're all assassins. And my family has really high hopes for me." A small smirk sketches onto his face. "But I can't stand it. Who wants to have their life planned out for them? When I told them I wanted to do my own thing, they snapped!" He exclaims outraged. "We ended up fighting, so I stabbed my mother in the face, my brother in the side and ran away from home." He then went on of how he wants to capture his own family when he becomes a hunter.

"Ne, April, Saffron what about your families?" The two boys looked to the girls, curiosity burning.

April speaks first. "I have a mother and Father – they're divorced though and four brothers. Two older ones – twins – and two younger ones who are also twins." she smiles fondly at the memory of her family. "My mother owns a flower shop."

Resting his chin on his palm Killua asks, "Why did they divorce?"

She rubs the back of her head. "Ahhh, my mum refuses to tell. Maybe it just didn't work out?" She wonders, the boys echoed small 'ooohs'.

Gon looks to Saffron. "What about you Saffron?" He chimes happily.

April casts a concerned look her way for a split second, almost unseen. "Well, my father is alive. I'm an only child and my mother is most likely still on life support at a hospital." She tries to sound casual while playing with the hem of her shirt. "B-but April and I are living with these two other women and have been for a few years – the ones who are mad at us."

"Their names are Minori and Venuri." April adds. "We're kind of like a family!"

Gon runs over what's been said in his mind while Killua listens with interest. "So what happened to your mother?" The brown eyed boy asks as softly as he can manage.

Saffron shifts in her seat. "She was attacked one day." The atmosphere becomes tense and uncomfortable and the subject is dropped.

There's a sudden aura and they all go on alert. Netero comes from the other side. His eyes locate Saffron. "Oh, Saffron I thought I saw you here."

She grins. "Hey Net, long time no see huh?" He returns the smile.

"Indeed it has been. How's Minori?"

"Crazy as usual."

"Wouldn't have expected any different." He directs his attention to all of them. "Would you four like to play a game with me?"

 _'Oh no, ooohoho no. I'm not going through this again.'_ Saffron thinks bitterly.

"If you're able to beat me I shall let you be hunters." An offer they can't refuse. The boys and April agree. Saffron on the other hand, already been through his trick, declines.

"You guys have fun without me. If you need me I'll be napping here." Hopping onto the surprisingly comfortable bench she waves them off and closes her eyes allowing sleep to overtake her.

Saffron's eyes immediately snap open and she's on high alert when her wrist is grabbed. She makes no movements but analyses who is in her personal bubble. One man she's unfamiliar with and the other is the one she knocked out back at the room where the first phase began.

He smirked. "Well if it isn't the little girl." His grip tightens, as if he were trying to hurt her. He'll have to do better than that. "Do you think it's safe to be out here alone? Maye you should come with us." he yanks on her arm.

Saffron removes herself from his grasp. "Hands off." And smacks his hand away. She crosses her ankles and rests her arms behind her head. He roughly grabs her shirt. "Oi!" Saffron grist her teeth. "I said hands off!"

"You shouldn't take us so lightly." He sneers in a dark tone. That is last thing he'd ever say.

He releases his grip, eyes roll into the back of his head and he slumps to the floor, completely lifeless, his friend follows only milliseconds after. Saffron props herself up on her elbow and looks down at them shocked and startled.

Glancing up she sees Killua. The veins in his hands throb and his nails have elongated. His hair has created a shadow over his eyes. The blood lust radiating from him has a minor effect on her. Saffron is somewhat used to it - Minori gets in this mood too.

Attempting to pretend the ordeal hasn't frightened her, Saffron hums happily offering him a crooked smile. "Thanks. They were annoying." His mood doesn't change. "You okay Killua?" She asks softly, getting to her feet and standing in front of him. Tilting her head down, Saffron places a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't look at me like that." He whispers. "Don't look at me with that caring and innocent look." He raises his head slightly. "You should be afraid."

Saffron's eyes dart between his and she roles them. "Idiot, why would I be afraid? Because you've killed people? You're not the only one." This made him perk up with interest. Cupping his cheek and softly rubbing circles with her thumb she says. "Plus we're friends now right? There's nothing you can do to get rid of me now." And she gives him a closed eye smile.

She takes both his hands in her own and pulls him along. While walking backwards Saffron hums a merry tune. "Let's go take a nap!"

"You just had one." He says, slowly returning back to himself.

Saffron ponders. "True. Do you want to go steal chocolate and other snacks from the kitchen!" She suggests, smiling cheekily.

His eyes light up and he nods with enthusiasm while quickening his pace. Holding tighter, he drags her along. Their laughter bounces off the walls of the air ship. Saffron is loving this exam more and more as time goes by.


	4. Longing

**Chapter four is up whoo! I feel like hxh FF stories get a little more exciting after the Hunter Exam Arc, but I've already got something 'exciting' planned for the end of the Exam so I had to include it \\_(o.o)_/ Thank You for Reviews, Faves and Follows!**

 **Preview: April chimes in. "We can't! We're taking the hunter exam and are locked in a room with our boyfriends!"**

 **"** **Boyfriends!?"**

"Everyone, the exam's third phase will begin here, at the top of Trick Tower." Beans explains, as all the contestants gathered.

April chants beside Saffron, hopping on her feet as she's unable to contain her energy. "So so excited! So so excited!" She links arms with Saffron, encouraging her to chant as well. The other contestants shake their heads, baffled, at their behaviour while the duo shares a laugh.

"To pass this phase you must reach the tower's base alive. The time limit is seventy two hours. With that we will now begin the third phase." The committee boards the air ship wishing everyone the best of luck.

The contestants separate, searching for ways to figure out this phase.

Saffron grips April's hand. "Ne, April skip with me!" Intertwining their fingers they skip in circles and continue to receive weird looks from other people.

"Should you too really be goofing around right now?" The girls blink at one another before looking back up to Leorio.

"We are 11 and 12 –"

"So naturally we'd be childish."

April pulls him into their hand holding session and forces him to skip.

"Oi! You can't force people!"

"Yes we can." They chime together in an octave higher than normal and chortle at his awkward skipping skills, tripping over his own long legs.

They join up with Kurapika, Gon and Killua at the edge of the tower. "Are we supposed to climb down?" The old man proposes. Kurapika rejects that idea claiming - "That would be suicide."

A man who says he's a pro rock climber tries to show off his skills. Unfortunately for him, these creatures with big butts swoop in and take him away to their nest most likely. On that note the six scoot away from the edge and part ways for a short while to search for the answer.

Half of the contestants have already vanished. They all re-group and agree on the fact that there are hidden doors and each door can only take one person. Basically, they'll have to split up. A fact which haunts Saffron. They all spread out into a circle and say their farewells.

April gives Saffron a worried glance, who smiles reassuringly despite herself.

"Let's go on the count of three." Leorio suggests.

Gon speaks up. "I guess this is goodbye for now."

"We'll meet up again at the tower's base."

April fakes a grin. "You all better make it there!"

"If not, we'll have to come get you~" Saffron finishes.

"Let's go." Killua looks to all of them, taking in their features for possibly the last time. "One!"

"Two." Gon continues.

"Three!" The six cheers and flip through.

Saffron lands in a crouched position. The area is dimly lit. There's a groan beside her. "April!" she chokes out, happy to see her. April crushes her in a hug. "We didn't get separated!" She cries joyfully.

There are four other figures in the room. None that Saffron considers her friend. There's a man and women she don't recognise, the guy with pins in his head and…oh, Hisoka.

Upon noticing their arrival he smirks deviously. "Glad you could join us~" He gives them a creepy look. April and Saffron cower away little but don't take their eyes off him. Saffron has got mixed feelings about this guy, he seemed okay at first but who knows. He continues. "Let's make a move shall we."

Turns out they have to go through these trials or tests, and they happen to revolve around puzzles and riddles, which thankfully none of them utterly fail at. Saying everyone has been working as a team is an overstatement but at least there's been progress. Some trials are easier than others. The speaker told us there isn't long to go.

There have been minor injuries, every time someone makes a mistake they're rather injured or the person closest to them is. Most of these puzzles have involved some sort of pattern, whether it be the sound each tile you stepped on made or the rhythm of how the concrete plates switched around. So far there's always been some sort of pattern, you just got to find it.

"Congratulations. You pass through to the next round." The monotone voice boomed in the room. A brick wall rises up, letting them pass.

Somebody approaches Saffron from behind. "You're quite an interesting one aren't you, my little fruit?" She chooses not to respond and scowls at him instead. Who's he calling little fruit? She panics when he latches onto her shoulder roughly. "No pain? If I remember correctly this is the shoulder that I inflicted a deep wound upon. It should still be hurting." He pulls back the sleeve of her jacket and shirt. "Oh?" He hums amused. "It seems to be healed. No evidence that it was ever there."

Saffron shrugs him off. "I heal quickly." She shoots a quick look in April's direction who watches on with fear and worry.

"No one heals that quickly." He leans in, his face merely inches from mine. "So tell me. How did you heal so fast?"

Her breathing quickens but she manages to keep her composure, restraining herself from reaching up to the glass heart. "There's nothing to tell, I simply can heal quickly." His face shows obvious disbelief. A sudden, strong pain throbs from her stomach. Saffron eyes flash down to see she's been struck deeply with a card. Blood spills as he abruptly yanks it out.

He twirls the card in between his fingers, looking at her dangerously. On impulse April dashes over and becomes Saffron's shield. Regret washes over her face when he aims the card at her. Wrapping an arm around her, Saffron pulls April along with her and they tumble to the ground, the card flies over them.

Hisoka hums again, this clown is so cherry isn't he. "Isn't that precious, protecting each other. I could just eat you~"

April regains her footing first pulling Saffron up and into her chest "No! We'd taste rotten! Like tomatoes that are forgotten in the fridge."

"Are tomatoes a fruit or vegetable?"  
"I can't remember."

Saffron uses one hand to put pressure on her wound while April pulls out bandages from their backpack – they brought one to share – and hands it to Saffron, who now has blood on her shirt. April pats Saffron on the back roughly – her horrible way of comforting people.

"Oh, and Saffron," April starts in a small voice, "I never apologised for leaving you back at the swamp, during the second phase. I'm sorry."

There's a long silence, yet it's deafening.

"It's okay."

Six lights appear on the ground. The voice informs them to step on a light each, everyone does so. Saffron and April stand face to face grinning excitedly at one another. Pin-head and the girl stand before one another as does Hisoka and the boy.

The ground shakes and see-through walls appear around them, separating the six into three pairs. An apprehensive feeling overcomes Saffron. A door appears behind each pair.

"This one should be simple for you. There are three doors and six of you. The doors only allow access to one person each. You must decide which of you will go through before the doors walls surrounding you will deactivate."

Saffron's stomach felt as I it had just plummeted to the ground.

"I have an easy way for us to decide." Hisoka flips a card in the air, catching it and striking it through the man's head. The walls come down and Hisoka leaves without another word. There's a pained gasp and the girl falls lifeless. Pinhead leaves as well.

Saffron and April make eye contact and nod sternly, the years and hardships they've spent together make it easy for them to understand each other. Saffron is first to speak. "We refuse."

"There will be a penalty if you refuse."

"We refuse and accept the penalty." April repeats, nodding to her friend. The walls start to close in until they restrict the girls to one square. They cling to one another. Simultaneously, their heads tilt down, there's no floor below them. Crap.

The last words they hear are. "You have received a penalty of forty five hours"

On her stomach, Saffron slides down fast through the tunnel with April tailing behind. The duo laughs as they speed down. A light comes into view and Saffron ungracefully belly flops onto the floor and April smacks right on top of her. Saffron lets out a long, pained groan. "Ow."

"April? Saffron?"

"Eh?"

They're met with familiar faces. Kurapika, Killua, Gon, Leorio and Tonpa. An ear to ear grin spreads on Saffron's lips. "I'm so glad to see you guys-"

April interrupts. "Minus you." And points to Tonpa, he gives her an angered look. "What? I don't know you!"

"You spat in my face!"

April nods in thought, "Oh yeaaaah."

Saffron tilts her head, curiously, "You did?"

"I'll tell you later."

Kurapika's shocked expression is replaced by a curious and slightly relieved one. "Since you're here I'm guessing you couldn't reach the required needs of your tests?"

The two girls groan, not so much about the test but more about people or _person_ they had to deal with. "Actually," Saffron starts, getting up from the floor, flipping April off in the process. "It was more of a wouldn't rather than a couldn't kind of thing."

"Yeah, we were pitted against each other. Only one of us could pass through." April explains, rubbing her backside. "So glad I wasn't put against Hisoka. The jerk." She indicates to Saffron's bloodied shirt.

"He did that?"

"Yah." Saffron stretches out her shirt. "Bastard." She mutters.

"Just out of curiosity. Who would win in a fight out of you two?" The fat man questioned whilst glaring Saffron's way. He still hasn't forgiven her for the can incident.

"Oh, Saffron for sure!" The purple haired girl rocks on her feet. "She's stronger. She's the one who introduced me to fighting!" She smiles at Saffron fondly, who returns the gesture.

Leorio looks between them. "Really? How long have you known each other?"

Rubbing the back of her head in thought for a moment, Saffron answers. "Ummm, we were six when we met, I'm pretty sure."

April hums, a smug smile on her features. "Actually, you were six and I was seven. So I'm older~"  
"Shut up"  
"I am your elder you must respect me!" she cackles  
"Never!"

The others only comically sweat drop at their bickering.

"That's really the only thing I have on her - I'm older"

"Yes," She hisses, "And she'll never let me forget it. But April is a quick learner, so I don't think we're that far apart in terms of strength." Said girl sings happily. "Speaking of elders. Ape, I think it's about time we call the others." Saffron suggests.

April immediately shakes her head. "Nope. That's a horrible idea."

"We can't avoid them forever."

"But they're going to be so mad." She wails, waving her arms in protest. April eventually submits and agrees. The others look on in interest as Saffron switches on their phone. No way would they leave it on. April got frustrated with her phone and slammed it against the wall, thus the reason why they share one.

Saffron's face drops. "There's one hundred and two missed calls and 87 messages." The phone starts to ring.

Putting it on speaker she answers it, preparing herself for the worst.

"You. Little. Shit." Such nice words. "When I get my hands on you Saffron, I'm going to beat you so bad – how dare you run off like that! Who do you think you are?! And worse, you took April with you! You – ah fuck – get your ass here right now so I can hit you!"

"As if you could do anything in your old age." Saffron mocks in a teasing tone. She's already in heaps of trouble, so why not have some fun with this.

"The fuck did you just say, you little shit!"

"Miserable hag."

"Oh, this is how you want to do this is it well-." Then there were a variety of angry noises. "Hey!"

"Hello? Saffron?" A gentler voice calls out.

"Hi Venuri!"

"I'm so glad you're alright. Is Apple okay?"

"Yeah she's cool." April whips in a cheery 'hi'.

"Minori you shouldn't swear like that and at children." Venuri scolds, Saffron can picture the deeply hurt expression Venuri is giving Minori right now.

"Oh she's no child. She is a spawn of evil!" Minori yells from in the background.

"And you know there are other kids present too." Saffron looks over at the boys. They all look so baffled.

Venuri gasps, horrified. "Minori!"

"I'm not the one who put us on speaker!" She retorts grumpily

"Still." Ven huffs. "Listen girls. We really need to talk about what happened….this isn't just going to blow over. You seriously should have let us know what was happening." Uugh, Ven has a skill of making people feel guilty. "So please come home."

April chimes in. "We can't! We're taking the hunter exam and are locked in a room with our boyfriends!"

"Boyfriends!?" They choke out absolutely mortified.

"Boys that are their friends she means." Kurapika pipes in, but he still not sure of what to think of the two women Saffron and April are conversing with.

Kurapika, feeling the need to be responsible, walks over the girls and asks for the phone which Saffron hands over to him. "Hello, I'm Kurapika. I assure you the girls are safe and haven't been harme-" He stops himself, his eyes flicker to Saffron's injury. "They're safe." He continues to chat with Venuri until she requests to speak with Saffron off speaker.

Unsteady breathing can be heard from her end. "So you've been watching over Apple right?" She inquires nervously, probably fidgeting where she stands.

"Yeah." Saffron replies in a hushed voice. "Nothing's happened." Glancing at April, Saffron shoots her a smile. "She's good."

Venuri sighs with relief. "I feel bad that you're in this situation. This responsibility can put a lot of weight on your shoulders." Guilt is evident in her tone. The fear of knowing that the incident could be repeated gnaws at all of them.

"You're over exaggerating! You're so paranoid"

She stutters out a line of offended words, if you could call them that. "I am _not_ paranoid. Saffron you've experienced April at her worst, you know everything could go wrong in a split second. I hope you're taking this seriously." Venuri manages to say this with a clear and stern voice but Saffron can tell she's on the verge of croaking.

"Of course I am. And I know her best, so everything is under control." Which is strange, Saffron thinks, considering what they've been through during this exam so far. She had expected April to snap at some point, the fact that she hasn't is a little unnerving.

The phone is handed back over to Minori.

"Listen brat…" Saffron raises her eyebrows expectantly waiting for Minori to bark out swears. "Don't do anything stupid you hear." She warns softly and fakes a few coughs. "Stay safe." She mumbles grumpily and demands she hand the phone to April.

April hangs up and throws her hands in the air. "They're still mad!" she cheers despite the situation.

Saffron jumps up and heads towards Gon and Killua, who are relaxing on the mattress-chair. When Tonpa asks, "What did you dumb kids do anyway?" Saffron trips over her own feet and face plants. At least she landed on the mattress.

April mutters a number of incoherent words, while doing one of her nervous twitches. The fat man growls and yells when a pillow smacks into his face. "What was that for?" And sends a glare Saffron's way.

Flipping onto her back she answers. "Isn't it obvious? It was to avoid the question."

She dodges a pillow from April. "Don't tell him that." Saffron only shrugs.

Gon pats the space beside him, following his signal April plops down next to him. Saffron hugs their bag to her chest and fiddles with its contents and pulls out a chocolate bar. Resting her head on the person's shoulder next to her, which happened to be Killua – coincidence? Let's just say it is – and munches on the deliciousness.

A smirk twitches on Saffron's features when she notices the boy's lustful eyes stare at the chocolate. His hand snaps up to where the chocolate had previously been, he blinks twice and sees her smug face holding the chocolate away from him.

"Gotta be quicker than that~." She mocks and teasingly took a bite of the chocolate.

This continues on for a little bit. The others peak over at them every now in amusement. Finally, he latches onto her wrist and yanks her forward, she fall into his lap. Saffron squeaks but still refuses to release the chocolate.

"Tickle her! Tickle her!" April advises.

"I'm not ticklish." On that note Killua zaps Saffron in the side. A laugh unwillingly bursts from her as she flails about.

"Sure you're not."

"No don't-" Her laughter interrupts her.

The onlookers chuckle at their antics, during this ordeal they at times forget they are just children. April continues to constantly chant, she lets out a 'kiss her' once which Saffron is hoping nobody heard. But unfortunately everyone heard. Saffron tries to tickle him back but it has no effect. She's glad they've reunited with the others, there's something reassuring and welcoming about their presence that she longs for.


	5. Stabbing and Stealing isn't Nice

**The next chapter is up! Yay! Just an FYI, the first few chapters may seem a little different to newer ones since I started writing this s few years ago and then stopped, not too different, just small things. Again, thank you for the Favs and follows!**

 **Stabbing and Stealing isn't Nice.**

 **Preview: "Can I play with your hair?" - "It just looks really soft is all. Like a cloud!"**

Time seems to be passing by slowly. Or maybe it only feels that way since Saffron hasn't been able to get a wink of sleep. She rises up into a sitting position. Her hair is looking rough from all that tossing and turning. She stares down at April, who is sleeping soundly between her and Gon, while Killua rests on Saffron's other side.

It is strange. Ever since she had that conversation with Venuri, Saffron can't stop thinking about April's 'condition' and how badly things could have ended up if April snapped. When they had been fighting Hisoka she thought it might happen, or it should have. Maybe it's not so powerful anymore – or maybe it's gone away!

Saffron doesn't want to get her hopes up, but it would be nice, April could finally be at peace then.

"Saffron, can't you sleep?"

Saffron doesn't remove her gaze from April but shakes her head softly, letting Kurapika know she heard him. They sit in silence for a moment. Kurapika's concern grows as he watches Saffron stare blankly ahead, hopefully she's just off in her own world.

He breaks the silence. "Is something the matter?"

"Just got a lot on my mind I guess." She finally tears her gaze away to offer him a smile but it slides off her face.

"Understandable." He mutters. "It has been a big journey and it sounds like you and April have been through quite a bit in your short lives."

She laughs through her nose. "Yeah, but, you have to."

Kurapika considers his options before saying. "There's something I wanted to ask you back when we were at the Mountain." He stops himself, waiting for Saffron to settle into one of the chairs nearby. She rummages through her backpack and brings out a water bottle.

"How do you know the Phantom Troupe? Have you met them?" Saffron can sense that he's trying to remain calm but that rage inside him is difficult to control.

"Not-not all of them…three I think. It was a little while ago so it's hard to remember."

This did surprise him but he needed to know more. "How and why?"

"You know how we've mentioned Minori?" He nods quickly. "She's kind of in trouble with them, so they came after her and well, we live with her so…" Saffron taps her glass heart subconsciously. "April and I were alone at the time and they didn't attack us and we didn't know who they were at first. They were just talking to us like any normal person would. I think they just didn't want to scare us away."

"What did they want from you?"

"The first time? To take us as hostages I think."

"How many times have you met them?"

"Only twice. Minori and Ven eventually found us and there was a big fight- I was so scared." Saffron rests her chin on her knees, the memory is so clear. "But I don't know anything helpful about them."

"Would Minori?" He was hesitant to ask.

"Maybe…she doesn't really tell us much. But we'll probably have another run in with them so she should."

"Thank you Saffron."

"No worries." She didn't understand how any of that helped him, but if it eased him a little than that makes her happy.

"You should try and sleep." He said.

"So should you."

"I'll try if you do."

"Deal."

Returning back to the 'bed', Saffron sees that April, being the blanket hog that she is, has pulled the blanket completely off Killua and onto herself. Saffron pinches the edges and brings it back over. She gently tucks Killua back into the blanket trying not to wake him.

She then slips under the blanket and snuggles into it. It doesn't take long for sleep to overcome her, thankfully. Killua peaks through one eye to check if she's fallen asleep. A rare smile graces his lips as he looks down at her and it stays there when he rolls onto his side facing her. He won't need to sleep but that doesn't mean he can't enjoy this moment.

Three pillows, one straight after the other, slam down on Saffron's body. She groans, swishing her arm around in a lazy attempt at finding the source. Reluctantly she opens her eyes; they flutter at the sudden harsh and bright light.

"Geez Saf, we've been hitting you with these pillows for ages!" April crashes onto her. Saffron is a deep sleeper, only the most annoying, and sometimes, painful tactics will wake her up. "Now get you're lazy butt up! Gon's gonna show us how to fish!"

Still tightly wrapped in her blanket Saffron slouches, putting majority of her weight on April's side, no complaints are heard from her end. Gon, using his awesome skills flicks the hook of the fishing rod into Tonpa's cup.

"Should go for his nose, it's an easy target." Saffron comments snidely. April snickers and elbows Saffron ever so slightly

For the next twenty hours or so the group try to entertain themselves with the limited amount of things in the room. Killua wants to give Saffron another skateboard lesson, but he and Gon had already been told off for using his skateboard earlier.

Killua, after being fed up with not knowing why Saffron has been staring at him for so long, asks, "What are you staring at idiot?"

"Can I play with your hair?"

"Haa? What for?" He stammers out.

"It just looks really soft is all. Like a cloud!"" She laughs, giggles bubbling from her chest.

Much to her dismay, he shoots her down. One of these days she'll thread her finger trough that hair!

It reaches that point in time once again where everyone is ready for a not-so-well deserved sleep. However, refusing to sleep yet, Saffron joins Leorio when she sees him watching TV; they share earphones and a blanket. With her head turned to the screen, she leans her back against his arm.

"Hey, Saffron?" She only makes a strange gurgling noise, her eyes barely open. "Do you think the others are mad at me about the penalty?" He peers down at her, anxious to hear her answer.

"I think if they were they'd be hounding you about it." Gon would simply blurt it out honesty, Killua would tease and Kurapika would admonish – most likely.

"What about Tonpa?" He's been annoying Leorio the most about it.

"He's just a jerk."

He stifles a laugh at that. "Y'know, you can swear around me kid, I don't mind."

"…..He's a dick!"

"Damn straight!" He can't mute his laughter this time and neither does she, though she does hide under the blanket in attempt to muffle it.

They switch out the TV and separate to go to sleep but not before sending the other off with a tired yet happy, "Goodnight."

Holy shit. They're free! Gon bolts out the door as soon as it opens and the rest follow. And after ending up where they began, excluding Saffron and April who wanted to have a playful battle on the arena, they all suffered through a whole range of obstacles.

There's the ride in the metal carriage, which seemed more like fun to Saffron. Then the glowing, disappearing blocks, that fell from under them after being walked on. And that gigantic bolder that felt like it chased them forever until it could no longer fit.

Out of breath and only one hour remaining, they enter through a door to reach their final trial. But not before Leorio and Tonpa had another argument about the fifty hours he cost them.

A voice speaks to them over the intercom, "There are two paths. One path allows seven to pass but it long and difficult. The other path allows only five but it short and easy." The long path will take a minimum of forty-five hours, while the short path will only take three minutes. "Press O for long and difficult or X for short and easy."

"If X is selected two people must be chained to be wall before the door will open." It is now that everyone takes notice of the weapons hanging tauntingly on the walls. They want them to fight for the quick path or do they?

The atmosphere immediately tenses. April and Saffron share a look of understanding.

"Let me make this clear," Leorio starts, "I'm pressing X and have no intention of staying behind, I'll do whatever it takes."

"You're shameless. We could have taken the long path if not for you. Shouldn't you take responsibility and stay behind."

April's nose wrinkles. "The only one complaining about that is you, so you can shut up now." Saffron nods in agreement.

"We have less than an hour left." Killua states, looking at his watch. "There's only one choice if you want to pass this exam. We have to decide on which five passes and that I think it should include Gon, Saffron, April and I." He says honestly. The three people he's enjoyed spending time with the most.

"Thank you but…Saffron and I don't mind staying behind!" April says nervously, the tense situation making her uncomfortable. "We only did this to pass time anyway, right?"

"No." All eyes flicker to Gon. "We've come this far together and we're going to finish together."

"I don't think we can…"

Suddenly a blade slams down beside Leorio, barely missing him. Abandoning all reason, Leorio picks up a weapon of his own and begins retaliating. Kurapika remains in the same position, slightly hunched, ready to fight but still unsure. Killua raises his hand, the veins pulse and his nails sharpen. Saffron and April quickly stand either side of, Gon who seems to be the only other unwilling to fight.

Saffron notices a glimmer in his eyes, a spark of an idea, and relief floods through her, she hopes that whatever he's thinking works out.

The applicants watch intensely, curiously waiting to see who else has passed this phase and with less than a minute to spare as well.

"Kurapika, applicant 404, is twentieth to pass. Killua, applicant 99, is twenty-first to pass. Gon, applicant 405, is twenty-second to pass. Total time, seventy one hours and fifty nine minutes." The onlookers wonder where the rest of their group is.

"Thirty seconds left."

Irritated grunting is heard from behind the three. The intercom announces the arrival of Leorio, who has Saffron and April clinging to his shoulders while he weakly fights with Tonpa. The intercom also announces April, Saffron and Tonpa's arrival. Everyone rounds into a circle, the girls thank Leorio for the ride before doing so.

"All seven of us made it. Thanks to Gon!" Leorio fondly pats Gon's hair.

They all teamed up to break through the brick wall leading to the short and easy path. Saffron is grateful that Gon's stubbornness is good for something.

"The third phase of the exam is over. Twenty-seven applicants have passed. Three have died." One of the doors slide open, allowing light to flood in. the warmth envelops Saffron and she releases a content sigh, she missed the light.

"If I didn't need a bath before I definitely need one now." Saffron picked at her clothing. She guarantees her shirt would taste like metallic.

"Yeah you smell."

"Better than you." Saffron quickly added, smiling triumphantly while April let out a mocked gasp.

" _Rude_." April side glares her. "At least my clothing doesn't have blood all over it."

"Blame Hisoka!"

"Shh! He'll hear you-there he is!"

"Don't point at him he'll see!"

"Stop shouting!"

"Stop pointing!"

"Girls." Kurapika tries uselessly.

Saffron slaps her fist against her palm, "You know what? Let's fight him!"

"Yeahy!"

"Girls no."

"Fight him and um…"

"Steal his shoes!"

"Girls, _no._ "

"Someone grab them before they try."

In the end, Gon and KIllua are the ones who pull them away and out of the tower. Saffron tells them they were just kidding but a part of her really wanted to take his shoes. And she still wants, no needs, that bath.


	6. I Call You Stupid in a Loving Way

Getting to the good stuff! (I think...\\_(o.o)_/)

 **Preview: "What are you doing stupid!?"**

 **"What does it look like? I'm hugging you!"**

 **"Why?"**

 **"Because I missed you!"**

 **I Call You Stupid in a Loving Way**

"Ladies and gentlemen congratulations on having escaped the trick tower. Only the fourth and final phases remain." The man with a wicked hairdo indicates to an island far behind him, "The Fourth Phase will take place on Zevil Island." A tray with a box sitting on top is wheeled out. "I will need you to draw lots." There's an evil glint in the man's eyes, "This will determine who will hunt and who will be hunted."

He explains that there are twenty-six numbered cards in the box, they have the applicants ID numbers on them and each one of them will select one and in the order they exited the trick tower. One by one everyone picks a number, the tension is high.

"Does this mean we'll be fighting each other?" Gon inquires. Their turn to draw a card is steadily approaching.

"Yeah, probably." Killua replies indifferently.

Saffron makes a noise of displeasure and her face contorts into a look of worry. Seeing this, Killua feels in twinge of guilt for making himself sound so uncaring. He heads over to pick out a card, Gon goes next, followed by Leorio, Saffron, April and tonpa.

"Remove the seal from your card," Everyone does as instructed. "The card indicated your target." Applicants go to immediately cover their ID numbers. "You are free to use any method at attaining your Target's card, including killing them."

The target's card is worth three points and so is their own ID card, while any other card is only worth one. They need six points to advance.

The applicants are instructed to board the boat that will take them to Zevil island. A woman named Khara is their new guide, "It will take two hours for this boat to reach Zevil island."

The group sit separately but all lean against the side of the boat in silence. Saffron and April sit close together, their thighs touching. The journey so far has led them to working together and now they've found out they might be pitted against each other, that fact hangs sickly in the air. Gon finds them and silently joins them, Killua follow shortly after.

"So," Killua starts, "What number did you guys draw?"

"How about you?" Gon asks immediately after.

The four kids crack a grin, any sign of worry immediately diminishes.

"Don't worry, you guys aren't my target." Killua says and anxiously waits to hear if Saffron has been unfortunately pitted against a friend.

"You guys aren't mine either!" Gon chimes happily.

"Same here!" April swings her arms around all three of them, struggling to fit them around all of them.

"What about you Saffron?"

"…."

"Saffron..?"

"…Well-"

As soon as the word left her lips she was bombarded with demands to know which one of them she got. Saffron laughs while struggling to keep her card from their grasp, "Hold on!" She pauses, finding enjoyment in making them wait.

"Hurry up you idiot!" Killua playfully pokes her side.

"Okay! Okay!" She flashes them the card.

It reads; 394.

"394…"April whispers, her brows knitting together, "hOLY SHIT THAT'S ME!"

"Shut up idiot!" Killua chides while his eyes dart around wearily, Saffron clamps her hand over April's mouth and Gon giggles at her behaviour.

"Are you two going to fight each other?"

"Of course not." They say in sync and aren't even surprised by it anymore.

"I'll just try and get three other cards."

They decide to all share their Target numbers, April got 75, Killua got 199 and Gon got..

"Holy crap, that's Hisoka's number." Saffron stares in utter disbelief, what horrible luck.

April roughly pats him on the back, "I've enjoyed our time together."

"Don't say that like he's gonna die!"

"He might."

"Not you too Saffron."

She waves him off, "I'm only kidding, we all know Gon is a survivor." But still, Hisoka is far more powerful than the four of them combined.

"I only need to steal his ID, so I have a real shot."

KIllua is the first to stand again and picks up his skateboard. He starts to walk away but halts and glances over his shoulder at the three, "Be sure to stay alive." Back at the trick tower he thought that may be the last time he saw them but this is far more dangerous.

"You too." Saffron calls back, "All of you." She can feel the fear building inside her, she thinks the others will be okay but has doubt in her own abilities.

They arrive at the island shortly after.

"Thank you for your patience everyone! Please disembark in the order by which you cleared the third phase." Each applicant must wait two minutes before heading in after the other and they have a week to attain six points.

It doesn't feel like much time has passed and yet it's already Killua's turn to venture into the forest. "See ya." The kids only share short goodbyes, determined to see each other again. Gon follows after, jogging off with a mixture of thrill and fear coursing through him.

Next up is Leorio, he addresses the girls first, "You two be careful in there alright? Saffron, I don't want to have to patch you up anymore." It came off as a joke but he dreaded knowing that any of the kids could be injured or worse.

"But I like having doctor appointments with you." Jokes aside Saffron does very much appreciate all he's done and knows he swells with, surprisingly, hidden pride when she refers to him as a doctor.

"We'll see you in a week." There's, not just a hint, but a full sack of determination in April's tone. He waves one last time and disappears.

April leans on Saffron's side, allowing comforting warmth to spread through both of them. "We have to separate." The word feels like acid on Saffron's tongue. April's head hangs solemnly.

"Yeah. Are you going to be okay?"

"Are _you?_ "

"I've been okay so far…surprisingly."

Saffron's stomach churns.

In a swift movement April removes herself from Saffron's side to be in front of her, hands clasp firmly on the other's shoulders. There's a wild fire crackling in April's eyes.

"I'll see you in a week." It isn't a question. No room for doubt.

"In a week." Saffron echoes back just as firm.

"Two minutes have passed!"

"That's you."

Saffron and April save the hug for when they reunite. As aloofly as she can manage, Saffron strides into the forest, already planning on how she's going get a hold of three ID cards.

"In a week."

A day has passed. Saffron still has her ID card located securely in her in one of her shorts' pockets but she hasn't gotten any other ID tags. As she walks along a river bank she can hear a sort of whipping noise. She quickens her pace.

And its…

"Gon!"

This startles the boy making him lose concentration and miss the bird he was aiming for. His head whips around in time to see a wave of satin hair running at him full speed, he's then latched in a hug.

He returns the hug of course, "Saffron!" she doesn't release him, he laughs, "It's only been a day."

She pushes her face into his jacket muffling her voice, "A day too long more like it." She finally let's go.

"Ne, am I the first person you've seen Saffron?"

She presses her lips into a line at this question and looks at him with owlish eyes, "Unfortunately no"

 _Saffron walks through the endless row of trees pouting, she hoped she'd see one of her friends soon into the phase. She passes through a tall bush, her eyes land on a figure sitting against a tree directly in front of her._

 _Hisoka._

 _And she immediately backs out._

"You saw him!" Gon exclaims, utterly shocked.

"Yeah…I left as soon as I saw him, he just…smirked at me." She shivers at the memory. "Do you want me to tell you where he is?"

He thought for a moment, "No! I need to do this on my own!"

"That's good because I don't remember."

A sweat drop comically appears on his forehead, "Then why did you offer." She shrugs.

 _'Gon's doing this on his own.'_ She thought, she can too! She might only end up being a distraction for him anyway.

"I think I should leave you to it. I can do it alone too!" she says to herself more so than to him.

He smiles. "Of course you can. You're pretty amazing Saffron." She blushes at his honesty. His eyes lit up, "I've been meaning to ask, what's that thing in your chest?" he tilts his head curiously.

"Y-you mean my necklace?"

"No that pink thing." He pokes said pink thing through her shirt. "Is it stuck there?" He continues when she didn't reply. "I saw it back when we were sleeping in the trick tower, it was peeking out from the top of your shirt."

Her eyes dart around, but eventually find her shoes to be very interesting. "It uh, helps me heal quicker and other stuff."

"Oh! That makes sense! I was wondering why you got rid of your bandages so quick!" He chimes happily before a look of confusion crossed his face. "But how?"

"Uhh, it's kind of a long story, ill explain when we get through the exam or something." He wants to know now, but accepts it anyway. They say their goodbyes. Saffron wishes him luck and hurries off to find three ID tags.

Two down one to go!

Another few days have passed and in those few days Saffron has managed to snag two ID tags and with only minor injuries too. She only needs one more and-

Oh.

There's one falling from the sky.

She springs off the ground and catches the ID tag. Upon landing back on her feet, another applicant dashes out from the trees. Its Hanzo.

"Number 197 is mine. Hand it over." He demands.

'197.." She looks to the card then back to him, "..This is number 198 dude." She holds up the card so he can see. Hanzo goes stiff before collapsing to the ground. Saffron steps around him and continues forward.

 _'I've got six points now!'_ Saffron cheers in her head with a skip in her step.

Saffron senses the presence of three others and hides up in the trees. The three brother are arguing about having lost their tags, Saffron decides to leave them be.

Since she has all her tags now or that's left to do is wait out the rest of the week. There are many roots sticking out from under the ground but Saffron has come across a small section of the forest that's not bombarded by roots, still plenty of trees though.

There's a strange noise behind her, twirling around she sees a yellow and red skateboard roll towards her, coming to a stop at her feet. A gaping smile springs onto her lips.

"Killua!"

He appears out of the trees looking as calm as ever. However his cool demeanour diminishes when Saffron bolts at him, her arms wrap securely around his neck.

"What are you doing stupid!?"

"What does it look like? I'm hugging you – _stuupid_!" She says affectionately.

"Why?"

"Because I missed you!" Saffron pulls back a little, enough to look him in the eyes and to keep her arms around him. She looks at him expectantly. "I'm not letting go till you hug back." She then proceeds to hug him tighter. An unfamiliar, yet enjoyable warmth spreads through him. Still unsure, he slowly snakes his arms around her waist.

He could kill her right now.

But instead he allows the warmth to envelope him.

"Did you get all your tags?" he murmurs into her shoulder.

"Yup. What about you?" Her breath on his neck sends a shiver down his spine.

"Yup."

Having nothing else to do, they continue walking together. Saffron insists they hold hands like some sort of 'buddy system. "So we don't get lost!" She reasons.

"So _you_ don't get lost you mean?" That teasing tone attempts to hide the strange feelings the two were experiencing.

She nudges him playfully. "Oh you'll never guess what! I only needed one more tag and one just flew out from the trees! What luck, right?"

They laugh together, fingers intertwined and swinging between them. He decides to tell her another time that he had thrown that tag.


	7. This Aching Heart of Mine

**Thank you so much for the Reviews, fav and follows guys! I really appreciate it! I hope this chapter isn't too confusing, all will be explained in later chapters!**

 **This Aching Heart of Mine**

 **Preview: "When we find the other three,"**

 **Saffron manages to croak out before sniffling.**

 **"I demand a group hug."**

"Don't you want to rest?"

"I don't need to rest."

"But I doooo."

The sun has gone to bed and that means Saffron needs to as well. She grips the back of his shirt weakly, he turns and looks into her bleary, emerald eyes. Her lips form a pout and she peers at him through her lashes. He can feel the heat creeping from his cheeks down to his neck as well.

Killua's eyes dart away from hers', "Fine." He takes her smooth hand in his calloused ones, leading her over to a larger tree to rest under. He sits with his back against it and brings Saffron down with him.

"Shouldn't we sleep higher? In case someone comes." She shuffles closer to him, closing the small gap between them. The chill of the night nips at her skin.

Killua is thankful it's dark so she can't see his blush deepen – he's not used to this kind of closeness. "I can fight off anyone who tries to disturb you." That's all the reassurance she needs.

Saffron rests her head on his shoulder and loops her arm with his. She skims her fingers down his arm, traces the veins down to his wrist and encloses his hand in the two of hers'. "Your skin is so cold." She says as if it were a pleasant thing, there's a tinge of delight in her tone.

Killua faces a strange internal conflict, it's almost as if he can see the blood from his previous victims staining her hands; like she were fresh, powdery snow and he can't touch her without tainting her.

"You're making that face again." He doesn't know what she means. "The same back on the airship; like you're disgusted with yourself for touching someone so innocent. But remember? I told you I've done my fair share." Her voice deepens, there's something sour.

"Not as much as me."

"Oh," her face turns unpleasant, "You'd be surprised."

"So, surprise me."

Saffron remains silent, conflicted, she wants to tell him but rather not relive the memory. He unhooks his arm from her and instead curls it around her shoulders, bringing her closer and holding her tighter. It only takes a few minutes for her to go limp, her breathing steady and soft.

There's not long left to this exam. Saffron and April have people waiting for them and Gon wants to search for his father, does this mean they'll separate. What will he do without them after this is all over?

"We will now check the tags of everyone here!" Khara declares loudly.

Saffron, tired and hungry, grumbles nonsense and presses her face into Killua's back, the space between his shoulder blades.

The last three days went by quickly, the two chatted a lot about everything and anything, becoming closer and more comfortable with the other. While Saffron was sleeping (again) the phase was announced over and the applicants had to return to the starting point. Killua had to carry her here as she refused to get up.

But April, Gon, Kurapika and Leorio had yet to arrive. Saffron breathes deeply and clutches the fabric of KIllua's shirt, who reaches behind to hold her wrist in a way of comfort.

 _'They'll come',_ she tells herself.

One by one the applicants present the ID cards they won. And the four that were missing arrived just in time. The duo waves happily at their friends as they also present their cards.

"No. 394 April….No.394?" Khara repeats, looking at the girl questionably. April is resting on Gon's back, holding his shoulder's loosely, her face hidden in the back of his neck. Without looking, April holds up her six points. Saffron feels her chest tighten and she runs over to her.

"Eleven applicants have passed the fourth phase of the exam!" Khara swings her arm in the air, leading the applicant's eyes to the airship up above.

Saffron gently touches April's arm, "April it's me," She looks up ever so slightly and Saffron's heart drops. She can just see the purple markings lining April's face, they're fading but still visible. She removes April from Gon's back and into her arms, April continue to hide her face.

"Have they disappeared?" April asks, voice wavering.

"Almost."

Silently they all board the airship.

"…We will start with no.44, Hisoka. Please make your way to the interview room."

Saffron tears her eyes from the speaker in the corner of the bathroom and focuses them on April, who is huddled in the corner below it. Seeing as they're the only two girls left in the exam, they figured they wouldn't be disturbed in the bathroom.

"I don't know what happened." April finally speaks, keeping her head cradled in her arms. "Everything was fine. _I_ was fine. Then this happened." She flicks her head up, giving Saffron a clearer look of the purple markings, which are almost invisible now.

They start from her temples, and diagonally they go down to her eyes and trace them, from the outer corners of her eyes they go down her cheeks ending at her chin.

April sobs into her hands, "I was attacked and- I don't know! It must have freaked it out! But nothing happened when we fought Hisoka." She stares at Saffron like she's her answer, eyes puffy and red.

Saffron drums her fingers on her glass heart. "I was thinking about that too. Maybe because it knew the fight was going to happen? You were the one who brought yourself into the fight with Hisoka, instead of suddenly being attacked." Still, none of it made sense.

Saffron tenses greatly before asking, "Did you kill anyone?"

"No." She croaks out. April's fingers claw at the air as if looking for something to hold – looking for comfort, reassurance. "This exam, what we did – it was a mistake!"

Saffron takes a step closer, shaking her head with urgency. "No it wasn't, it's been fun, hasn't it? We've made some great friends. Slipping up a little doesn't change anything."

April's eyes darken, "A little slip up." Quickly she rises to her feet, roughly pushing off the wall with one hand and closes in on Saffron, who refuses to step back. "If I was still in that state when Gon and the others found me I would have tried to kill them!" April takes another heavy step forward, and is agitated by the way Saffron stands her ground.

"If we explain it to them they'll understand."

"No we can't."

"Of course we can!"

"No! They won't understand, just like you can't right now! And I guess that's because you weren't born a monster like I was," she takes a sharp breath, "You were just turned into one."

Saffron's heart clenches tightly. Her jaw stutters as she can't seem to find the right words. April roughly grabs her shirt, lifting it to show Saffron's abdomen and a deep scar that resides there.

"Your body was meant to be incapable of getting scars and despite all the people we've fought together – you get one and it's from _me_." She releases her and runs out of the bathroom ignoring Saffron's pleas and protests.

Saffron leans back against one of the sinks, her head flops backwards and she lets out a shaky breath and tries to think happy thoughts.

(The Interviews)

-Hisoka-

"Which of the other ten applicants are you keeping an eye on?" Netero asks.

"#99. #405 and #393 are also on my radar. But it's #99 I'm keeping an eye on, and #393 seems like she's got something to hide."

"Last question. Which of the other ten applicants would you least want to fight?"

"That would be #405. But #99, #393 and #394 are up there too. I should mention that the one I most want to fight at this moment is _you_."

Netero remains unaffected by this. "Yep. Nice job. You're excused."

-Pokkle-

"I'm watching out for #404. He looks to be the most balanced applicant left. I definitely don't want to fight #44.i doubt I can beat him."

-Killua-

"Has to be Gon, Saffron and April. Since we're the same age."

Netero smiles knowingly at his answer but says nothing.

" I don't want to fight #53. I don't think it'd be a very interesting fight."

-Bodoro-

"I've got my eye on #44. #405, #99, #393 and #394 are still children. I couldn't bring myself to fight them."

-Gittarackur-

"#99. #44."

-Saffron-

"I think you know the answer to that! But, April, of course, Gon, Killua, Kurapika and Leorio!" She says fondly.

"And who would you least like to fight?"

Her faces scrunches. "Hisoka! He's scary! Hes such a good fighter he can kill people with thin pieces of cardboard! But...I'd rather fight him myself then have any of my friends fight him."

"Of course." He places the clipboard on the table. "So, how are you feeling Saffron?" There's a meaning behind his words Saffron doesn't catch.

"Never better." She shrugs despite the argument she was in only minutes ago.

Netero 'humphs', brows furrowing, clearly in disbelief.

"Nice talking to you Saffron, you're excused."

-April-

"Hisoka! And that weird Pin head guy. If I can't see them it worries me. And I'd least like to fight my friends! But fighting no one would be nice too."

"Alright." He smiles softly. "You and Saffron okay?"

She stiffens. "Yeah of course, why?"

"Just checking. Friends fight, but you know that, _of course_." She didn't like his tone.

-Gon-

"Who am I watching out for? #44, Hisoka. A lot's happened so I've been watching him. And I can't chose one of #99, #393, #394, #403 and #404."

-Hanzo-

"It has to be #44. He's the most dangerous one here and the least I want to fight."

-Kurapika-

"I'm watching #393, #394 and #405 for positive reasons and #44 for negative reasons. If I'm given ample reason, I'll fight anyone. If not, I would prefer not to fight anyone."

-Leorio-

"#405. I owe him, and I hope that he passes the exam. And #393, hah, she always needs someone to patch her wounds. So I'm hoping I don't have to fight #405 and #393."

The interviews re over, night is falling and Saffron still hasn't spoken to April. Feeling lonely she hunts for the others and spots Gon and Kurapika chatting by the window. She joins them and Gon spills what happened during the fourth phase and how he felt so powerless against Hisoka. His shoulders shake and he begins to cry.

Saffron, swarmed by a heavy wave of emotions, hurriedly embraces him in a side hug and feels her eyes start to sting. He says nothing but curls his arms around her. They all saw April sprint out of the bathroom – the group wanted to check up on them – and how a few minutes later Saffron left the bathroom with a strained smile and puffy eyes.

So Gon and Kurapika figure she needs to cry a bit more.

"I felt so miserable and lonely. I felt so helpless. I wanted company…I wanted to help someone." Saffron feels his arms tighten. "I guess that's why I was looking for you and Leorio."

"We've only been able to make it this far because of you all." Kurapika's eyes move between Gon and Saffron. "We're truly grateful."

Saffron's heart swells.

She releases Gon. "When we find the other three," Saffron manages to croak out before sniffling. "I demand a group hug."

And no one could say no to that face.

The other two left, Saffron wanted to stay behind to admire the view for a few moments longer. She can hear footsteps approaching quietly. The figure stands beside her, gazing out the window with her.

Netero clears his throat. "You know Saffron," His voice stills for a moment, waiting for her to give him her undivided attention. "You can't let the past haunt you forever."

Saffron ignores his words and slumps forward. "I got distracted."

"You were also eight years old. Minori should never have forced that responsibility on you, and she knows that now." _But now is too late_.

She twists, letting her shoulder fall against the window and looks up at him with tired eyes. "That day will never leave me." It'll always lurk in her shadow – a constant reminder of her failure.

He knows. He also aware that there's nothing that'll help her. He sighs, _these kids are trapped in a world full of troubles_. "You should go and talk to April, it's never nice to see you two fight."

But he knows she won't.


	8. Have My Heart but Please Don't Break It

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long, I took time off to focus on my studies, which I finished and soon I'll start studying towards my Diploma, but not for a few months. Thank you for the reviews, favs and follows, even though I haven't uploaded in a while.**

 **This one ends on a big cliffhanger~! But since it's been so long I'm going to upload the next one too!**

 **Have My Heart but Please Don't Break It.**

 **Preview: April screams. And Killua leaves.**

April eventually found Saffron. Saffron apologised for making April's problem seem small, and April apologised for overreacting. The duo laughed at that and agreed to not tell Venuri or Minori of what happened and hand in hand they reunited with the rest of their group. There's always an unavoidable feeling of dread whenever they fight with one another, so they try their best to forgive the other, but they find it's a little too hard to forget sometimes.

"Well ladies and gentlemen, did you get enough rest? This hotel is owned by the Hunter Exam Selection Committee. The place is all yours until the battles have concluded." One of the men in suits rolls out a board next to Netero, it's hidden under a sheet, making the applicants wait in anticipation.

"For the final phase, we will be holding a one on one tournament." He pulls of the sheet. Saffron's shoulder slump when she sees the fighting order is covered by paper. April scowls and bounces on her feet impatiently.

"One win is all you need to pass. The winners are removed from competition, while the losers continue up the bracket. In other words the person who finishes at the top will not pass."

Only one person fails. The girls turn to one another and shrug, they only came to pass time anyway.

 _Finally_ , Netero reveals the order. "Impressive right?" He lets the applicants have some time to properly take in the order.

 _'Holy crap, Kurapika has to fight Hisoka'_ , Saffron worries for him, _'Wait, if he wins I'll have to fight Hisoka, but if he loses I'll have to fight him!',_ and if Saffron loses her first fight she'll have to fight Leorio.

Saffron notices how if Gon loses his first fight he'll fight Pokkel and if he loses again he'll have to fight April and then next it Killua! Saffron pouts, she said she didn't want to fight her friends.

"Everyone gets at least two chances to win, but those who performed better in the exam received more chances. Most of that information is classified but I can tell you our methods." Netero explains.

"First we consider three major criteria: Physical strength, mental strength and overall impression. We are most concerned with your overall impression. This refers to any intangible factors not previously mentioned. You could consider this an evaluation of your potential as a hunter. And we also incorporate the opinions of your peers."

Saffron notices that despite Killua's obvious skill – he isn't ranked very high.

"Weapons are allowed. No cheating. If your opponent admits defeat, you win. However! If you kill your opponent, you will be immediately disqualified. All remaining applicants will pass and the exam will end."

 _'So they allow killing in other phases but not this one?'_

"The final phase will now commence."

Saffron and April hover around Gon as he ties his shoelaces, egging him on and telling him the many ways you can kill a man _with_ an egg – not helpful but they're too nervous to serve as support or give good guidance. He thanks them anyway.

"I will serve as your referee." One of the men say.

Hanzo mentions he noticed the ref was tailing him in the previous exam. "Well, I'm sure everyone else noticed."

"Obviously." Killua mutters, he stands between April and Kurapika.

"I thought it wasn't worth mentioning." Kurapika looks to the other side – at Leorio and Saffron, expecting them to have the same answer.

"Y-yeah.." Leorio stammers and once the blonde has looked away, he turns to Saffron, who – looking as bewildered as he is - shrinks her head into her neck and shrugs. Neither of them had noticed. They laugh and Saffron gives him a small high five despite herself.

Hanzo then begins to ramble on about how great he is.

"Punch him Gon!" April hollers, holding up her firsts.

Hanzo looks shocked, then angry. "The fight hasn't started yet!"

"Talk shit get hit!" Kurapika stares at her disapprovingly. "What? Minori says that all the time."

Saffron confirms this.

Ignoring the banter, the guard steps back. "Begin!"

The fight, to say the least, is intense. This guy's strength and speed is way beyond Gon's. In the first seconds Gon had already been knocked to the ground. He's in obvious pain. However, as they've all learned, Gon is extremely stubborn and refuses to give up.

April, Leoio, and Kurapika all have to restrain themselves from interrupting the fight. Saffron knows he won't give in, _ever_ , so she chooses to cheer him on instead.

"Keep holding on Gon! You can outlast him!"

"Saffron don't encourage him!"

Three hours pass and the fight hasn't changed. There's blood and vomit coating the floor.

Hanzo has him pinned down and olds his arm behind his back. "I'm going to break your arm." Tension rises.

And he did just that.

The applicants stare in horror as Gon shakes with pain. Saffron now stands between Kurapika and Leorio, clutching the fabric of their clothing to make sure they don't run in and ruin this for Gon. He's been in too much pain to give up now.

While Hanzo is busy talking away about himself, Gon lands a hit on his face despite his injuries. Saffron, April and Leorio cheer excitedly. And the atmosphere seems to lighten.

In the end, Gon's resilience gets him the win. Not really that surprising. But he did attempt to reject Hanzo's forfeit. Idiot. They take him to one of the waiting rooms to have his arm bandaged and to rest.

Kurapika vs. Hisoka.

None of them are quite sure they understand what happened. The actual fighting only went for a short moment and it all ended when Hisoka whispered in Kurapika's ear and he forfeited, giving the red eyed boy the win.

 _'Wait-wait-wait! That means I'm fighting Hisoka!',_ Saffron continues to scream internally.

Next, Hanzo vs. Pokkel, who surrendered quite quickly – can't blame him.

Since their battle was over that means….

Saffron's toes curl and uncurl repeatedly as she stands before Hisoka. The only thing keeping them from spilling blood was the ref between them. The others watch on with concern, there's no way Saffron is even anywhere near his level.

If that smirk on his lips is anything to go by – this won't end well for the small blonde girl.

"Begin."

Saffron doesn't even see him move, but the next thing she knows is that his fingers are tightly latched onto her throat, her feet are not near the ground, her eyes are level with his. He leans in close not wanting anyone else to hear, "If you tell me what you're hiding – how you heal so quickly – I'll forfeit."

There's a strange gleam in his eyes. "A part of me thinks you already know." Her voice is strained, barely audible and she struggles for air, her chest tightens. She can hear Leorio shouting threats at him.

"I want to know if it's true and who better to tell me than you."

Saffron mulls over her options.

She tries to speak, the constriction on her neck is preventing from doing so. In a shaky movement she raises her arm in the air, trying to signal to the referee.

Leorio and April become outraged when the ref does nothing. "Oi! She's trying to say something!"

With both hands she pulls at the one circled around her throat and manages to breath out, "I forfeit!"

"You hear that! Let her go!"

Hisoka drops her to the ground, she immediately gasps, sucking in long gulps of air while she massages her throat. She stands and heads over to the sidelines. Leorio stomps angrily and glares at Hisoka and April crushes Saffron in a hug.

"You know we're fighting next right." She says to Leorio.

He blanches.

April is next up and is against Pokkel. He does have skill, but under the harsh training of Minori she manages to outdo him. April is announced the winner and that means she's a hunter! The two girls squeal in excitement and join hands to bounce up and down.

Leorio vs. Saffron.

"Begin!"

"I forfeit!" She declares immediately.

"Oi!"

She sulks, "I don't want to fight my friends!"

"Then I forfeit!"

"No! I forfeited first! You win!"

"No, you win!"

"No, _you_!"

Her head snaps to the referee, "Tell him he wins! I forfeited first!"

The ref looks between the two confused, "Ah yes, she's right. Leorio is the winner."

The winner stomps angrily.

Killua vs. Pokkel.

And…Pokkel's the winner. Killua doesn't want to waste his time on someone he sees as unworthy to fight and he said as much. He requests to fight his next opponent next. Which is pinhead.

The applicants watch on anxiously. Who knows what this guy can do.

"It's been too long, Kil." They all continue to stare in horror as he removes the pins from his head, his face begins to dramatically morph into something else – someone else.

"Brother…" You don't need to see his face to be able to tell that Killua is more horrified than anyone. His shoulders are wracked with fear, he inhales a sharp breath.

His brother on the other hand seems void of any emotion. "Hey."

Saffron and April's brains appear to have malfunctioned.

"I heard you cut up mum and Milluki." Those words and his tone don't match. Too calm.

Killua attempts to act casual, as if his world isn't crumbling down on him. "I guess."

"She cried."

"Anyone would cry if their son did to them." April agrees with Leorio.

"Tears of joy."

Leorio falls over in shock. Kurapika blanches. Saffron's brain fries – steam seeps from her ears. And April screams.

"She was so happy to see that you'd grown up. But she's worried about you leaving home, so she asked me to check up on you. What a coincidence. I didn't know you wanted to be a hunter. I'm trying to get a licence for my next job."

"I don't really want to be a hunter. I just felt like taking the exam."

His brother's face remains blank, but there's an eerie feeling about him. "That's a relief. Then I have a piece of advice for you. You're not cut out to be a hunter. You were born to be…a killer." There's a sickly feel to the air.

"As someone who lives in the shadows you can only feel pleasure when people die."

 _'If he thinks that then he obviously doesn't know his brother very well',_ Saffron thinks, watching the interaction with a mask of concern.

"That's how dad and I raised you. What would you accomplish becoming a hunter." It wasn't a question, more a statement of utter bullshit.

Killua's fingers twitch. "True, I don't desire to become a hunter. But…I do have something I want…"

"You don't."

"I do!" He says immediately, urgently. "There's something I really want!"

His brother hums but is still clearly unconvinced. "Tell me what it is you want."

Killua stills, there's a hint of shame behind those fearful eyes. He grits his teeth before the words finally fall from his lips. "I…I want to become friends with them…with Gon, and Saffron and April. I'm sick of killing people. I want to become friends with them and to live a normal life…"

Saffron and April's hearts swell. There's a delightful and bubbly feeling in Saffron's chest, her head tilts slightly as she stares at him fondly.

"That's impossible." Killua winces. Her gaze snaps over to his brother, eyes harden. "You'll never be able to make friends. Your only concern when you meet someone is whether you should kill them."

Saffron's nose wrinkles. "I want to kill you right now." She mutters.

"You just don't know how to classify them because they're too dazzling for your eyes. You don't actually want to become friends with them."

"Your wrong…" He says, barely above a whisper.

"If you stay with them, you'll end up wanting to kills them one day. You'll get the urge to see if you can kill them or not." Killua's fingers curl into a fist and begin to shake and he's wracked with fear. "Because you have the soul of a killer."

"Killua!?" Leorio booming voice breaks the tension. "I don't give a damn if he's your brother. He's a worthless piece of crap! Don't listen to him! Just beat the crap out of him like usual and win! You want to become friends with them? Are you daft? You already are friends! I'm sure that's how they feel!" He looks to Saffron and April, who are staring at him with admiration.

Saffron's lips part into a grin. "Yeah _stuuupid!_ I thought you already knew that! From now on I guess I'm just going to have to remind you every day!"

"She'll remind you with hugs!" April chimes in giggling.

"Yeah! With hugs!"

"And kisses!"

"AND…hey." Saffron gives the other girl a pointed look, the smile remains.

"Really?" His brother asks, there's disbelief in his tone. Leorio, April and Saffron all yell together, in horrible sync, "Hell, yeah, idiot!"

"That's no good. They consider Kil a friend." It's as if a light bulb has appeared above his head. "Okay, I'll kill them."

Killua's shoulders stutter, his breathing erratic.

Saffron takes a cautious step back as April stares blankly and mutters, "Say what now?"

That eerie feeling returns and is much stronger now. His brother threateningly holds pins between his fingers. "A killer doesn't need friends. They'll only slow you down." His eyes slide over to the girls and he uncaringly strides over to them. Saffron manoeuvres to be beside April, they both get into defensive stances. The fear is overpowering but it doesn't seem like there's a way out of this one.

However, Kurapika and Leorio are quick to stand in front of them protectively. This causes Killua's brother to pause in his motion to kill.

"This won't do. I need a Hunter license to do my job…But if I kill them I'll fail, and Kil will pass automatically. Oh, darn. The same thing will happen if I Kill, Gon, Saffron or April." He takes time to think. "I know! I'll pass and then kill them."

"If I wait until after passing the exam, I can kill everyone here and still keep my license, right?" his indifference is terrifying. Netero confirms his beliefs. "Hear that Kil? You have to beat me if you want to save them." Killua can only stare, shell-shocked.

"Will you fight me for you're the sake of your friends? You can't do it. Because you're more worried about whether or not you can defeat him." This strikes a chord in Killua. His brother steadily moves close to him. "And you already have your answer: 'I am not strong enough to defeat my brother.' 'Never fight an enemy you can't beat.' I drilled that in you." He reaches out to Killua, who, petrified, simply stands there, eyes wide like saucers.

Saffron can feel herself shaking. There's just something so daunting about his presence.

"If you don't fight me, your dear 'friends' will die." But defeating him is impossible.

Killua's mouth stutters shut and his head hangs low in shame, "I surrender. I lose.."

Saffron sucks in a sharp breath and April tightly clutches her wrist.

His brother claps. "Oh that's good!" And Proceeds to pat Killua on the shoulder. "Oh and I lied. I was lying about killing those three. That was just a little test. But now I have my answer."

April's shoulders slump in relief and Saffron releases that breath she's been holding.

He leans in closer to Killua, whose eyes are blank, void of any emotion. Saffron feels a pang in her chest. "You don't have the right to make friends. Nor do you need them. You should just listen to Dad and me, and do your job as you always have. When the time comes, I'll let you take the Hunter exam. You don't need a license yet."

With their battle concluded, up next is Saffron vs. Bodoro, who is reluctant to fight a child. Saffron wants to speak with Killua, but he doesn't respond when she calls to him and the fight must carry on.

They are told to begin. There's a dark shift in the air. Bodoro is alerted by the horror in Saffron's eyes as she stares behind him. Before he can react, Killua plunges his hand in Bodoro's back. Blood coats Killua's hand and splatters on his face. There's still no sign of anyone living in those blue eyes.

Bodoro falls to the ground, lifeless.

Without saying a word, Killua turns and heads for the door. As he opens it, Saffron reaches him and places a gently hand on his shoulder.

"Killua! Wai-"

The sound of tearing flesh is deafening to everyone's ears.

There's a heart in Killua's hand.

And a hole, off-centre, in Saffron's chest.

The last thing she sees is the mortification on Killua's face. Her body drops harshly.

April screams. And Killua leaves.


	9. We'll Find You

**Here it is as promised!**

 **We'll Find you.**

 **Preview: Gon stares at them curiously.**

 **A gaping smile takes over his face and he yells, "Are we hugging!?"**

April hasn't stopped screaming.

On her knees, she hovers over Saffron's body and holds securely onto her shoulders. Saffron's head rolls to the side, everyone can see how her eyes are void of life.

"She's fine! She's fine, she's fine! I don't know why you're looking so freaked out!" April's absurd beliefs make this all the more depressing. She must be deep in denial.

Not only is Saffron a child, she also is a friend to Killua and he ended her life just like that. The people in the room feel their hearts drop as they can only stare at the limp body of a cheerful young girl and her friend, who hopelessly clings to her shell of a being.

April's eyes dart between everyone. "Why are you all looking at me like that – I'm not delusional! You don't know her like I do! You don't know she's okay, so listen when I tell you she's going to be fine!" Her voice echoes in the room, getting louder with each word.

Leorio's eyes sting, his shoulders shake as he grinds his teeth. Kurapika stares motionless at the scene before him. April's blood-curdling scream releases him from his trance.

"NO! Stay awAY!" The guards who have attempted to approach her and retrieve Saffron's body stop, deciding to wait for her to calm down.

"Leave her." Focus is on Netero. Calmly he heads towards April and Saffron, the former glares at him viciously – a warning. Beads of sweat form on her forehead and her breathing is set at a rapid pace. He slows his steps to a few centimetres away from them.

"The exam is over. Congratulations you've all passed. You will now be taken to a room where you will receive your licenses." He motions for the guards to lead the applicants, and then his attention is back on April.

"Would you like to carry her April?" She nods stiffly. "Then follow me. I will be joining the rest of you in the room in a moment."

The applicants hesitantly leave, unsure and still struck with disbelief. Kurapika and Leorio are the last to go, eyes still locked on Saffron as if they were watching, waiting, for any sign of life. They don't want to leave April, who is mumbling under her breath, however, Netero insists, saying she'll be joining them soon.

Both Saffron's and Bodoro's bodies are carried out.

The passing applicants sit separate and in silence. Complete and utter silence. No foot tapping, or fingers being drummed on the table, they could barely hear their own breathing. Netero is with them but April has yet to join them. Kurapika worries pile up and Leorio continues to repress his grief.

The door is roughly pushed open and it is Gon who enters.

Without a word he trots down the steps to stand before Killua's brother, Illumi. His gaze is stern and demanding, "Apologize to Killua!"

"Apologize? For what?" he returns blankly.

"You don't know what you did wrong?"

"Nope."

"You don't have the right to be his brother."

"Must I need to earn the right to be his brother?"

In a swift motion, Gon grasps Illum's wrist, flips him out of the chair and forces him onto his feet. "He doesn't need to earn the right to be my friend." He strengthens his hold." Don't bother apologizing just take me to see Killua. I'm gonna rescue him!"

"He walked away on his own."

"He was being manipulated by you people."

"We we're just discussing this Gon." Netero takes a step forward, gaining everyone's attention. "Kurapika and Leorio have both lodged complaints. We're debating the fairness of his disqualification."

Kurapika Abruptly rises from his seat. "I believe Killua was hypnotised into committing murder." He swallows thickly when the image of Saffron lying limp on the ground flashes in his head. "In normal circumstances it would be impossible to induce a person to kill. However, Killua was raised as an assassin so it's natural that he would lack the ethical restraint of most!"

"Killua was not in control of his actions. He should not have been disqualified!"

"That is mere speculation. There is no proof." Netero states. There were no clear signs of manipulation." The debate continues on for a little while longer and some of the applicants begin arguing. However, the final decision remains the same. Killua is disqualified.

"We now declare the seven members here to be Hunters!"

This flips a switch in Gon's brain. His eyes scan the room. "Where are Saffron and April?"

The applicants remain silent. Some, because they feel they don't have the right to say and others because they are shocked he hasn't been told.

He doesn't know. They told him of Bodoros' death but not of Saffrons'?

The door opens once again revealing April, who looks shockingly happy and calm, unlike before. Netero addresses her, "April, congratulations! Come receive your license." She does so, thanking the examiners before taking it.

Gon smiles and asks again, "Where's Saffron?" Majority in the room stiffen.

April mirrors his expression. "She was injured in a fight so she's resting, but don't worry she's coming soon!" Gon nods happily.

The rest force down their looks of disbelief. Why hasn't the examiners said anything? Kurapika suspects it is to spare the young kids feelings, it will just break them. He doesn't know if April will ever escape this denial.

The new Hunters are permitted to leave the room and they exit one by one. Gon demands for Illumi to tell him where Killua is residing once again. Surprisingly enough he tells them. Kukuroo mountain. They part ways. Gon, April, Leorio and Kurapika wait outside the building, as April says Saffron will be coming shortly.

Kurapika and Leorio exchange weary glances. Taking in a deep breath, Kurapika reluctantly opens his mouth to speak. This is a difficult thing to tell a twelve year old child but, it needs to be done. "Gon…there's something you sh-"

"Saffron! Took you long enough!"

Lo and behold. There she is.

Gon and April wave excitedly at Saffron as she exits the building and sprints over to them upon spotting them in the distance. The only thing different about her is now her blue jacket is zipped all the way up – most likely to hide the hole in her shirt.

Leorio and Kurapika stare like she's grown a second head. While Saffron hugs Gon gently to avoid hurting his arm, April looks to the other two and brings her finger to her lips.

Saffron shows them her Hunter license before asking, "So we're rescuing Killua, right?" Gon nods, determined. "Where are we headed?" He tells her Kurkuroo Mountain.

"Kurapika, do you know where that is?" Leorio inquires, distractedly, this sight of Saffron still stunning him. Not knowing, he suggests they look it up. Satotz approaches them, and the four leave him and Gon to converse on their own while they wait in the lobby.

It's a quiet walk to the lobby. Once they reach the room, Saffron's eyes dart around, refusing to make eye contact with her friends.

Kurapika breaks the silence. "I think we deserve an explanation." Saffron glances up at him and nods, still ashamed for not telling them in the first place.

"Yeah…"Leorio agrees. "So, it's really you, Saffron?"

"In the flesh. Beating heart and all."

"Then first," The three stare at Leorio with concern, he's hardly ever this serious. "I think we deserve a hug!" laughing, he scoops Saffron off the ground, swings her in air, enticing bubbly laughter from her and closes her in a hug.

April immediately jumps in on it and a warm smile graces Kurapika's lips. The three look at him expectantly, "You too Kurapika!" There's no room for protest as he's suddenly forced into the hug. They hear footsteps approaching. Gon stares at them curiously. A gaping smile takes over his face and he yells, "Are we hugging!?" The group cheers as he leaps into the hug.

"Now all we need is Killua!" Gon states and snuggles into the hug, it reminds him of home. "And our group hug will be complete!"

Releasing one another, they move to a computer to search up Kukuroo Moutain. While Gon is distracted, Saffron tells the other two she'll explain what happened a little later. The flight by airship will take three days. All five of them rush off to the airport, excited and determined to reunite with their friend as quickly as humanly possible.

Night has fallen. The group sits in a comfortable silence in the airship. Together, the three youngest gaze out the window, taking in the view of the sparkling city. The view is bittersweet. They had a similar moment on the airship during the exam – with Killua, talking about their families.

They'll be arriving in the Republic of Padokea, where Killua lives, by morning. Sleep soon invades Saffron's mind and she doses off, reminiscing the fun times she's had the privilege of being a part of during the Hunter Exam.

Next, is the train ride.

Once they reach the town, they gather information about Kukuroo Mountain and find that a tour bus will be visiting the mountain today.

Gon and Kurapika share a seat. And April, Saffron and Leorio share another, with Saffron on his lap so they aren't too squished.

"Ne, Saffron." Said girl looks to April and hums in question. "When do you think we should call and tell Minori and Ven the Exam is over?"

Kurapika interrupts before Saffron can speak, "You haven't called them yet?" They bashfully shake their heads. "Do they even know you've flown to another country." The blank stare he receives is enough of an answer. "I suggest now."

They sigh defeated and April brings out their phone. She bites her lip as it rings. "….Don't pick u- Hi! Ven!" April makes a face. "Yeah it's over….Umm, well, you see….we're not actually in the country right now?" Her pitch reaches a few octaves higher than normal.

There's a long silence.

"….whAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE NOT IN THE COUNTRY?" April jumps and fumbles with the phone, almost dropping it.

April huffs nervously, "We rescuing our friend, he needs us – we're coming back!" She cries, eyes squinting. April listens for a moment, and then slowly hands the phone to Saffron. "She wants to talk to you…" Saffron takes it.

"Saffron. What the fuck. Like what the fuck? You left the country? You were meant to call us when the Exam ended!" Minori sounds mad.

"I know! But we were distracted. This whole thing happened – Broken arms, someone died, our friend stabbed his mum and brother and he's manipulated, so we're going to save him."

"…That made absolutely no sense to me. What kind of friends are you – look whatever, just save him or I don't know and come back. Because we've still got stuff to discuss….." She cuts off. "Ven wants to talk to that girl she spoke to before."

" _Guy._ "

"Who cares, put him on."

Saffron smiles tentatively at Kurapika who, along with the others, is listening in. He nods and slides the phone from her hands. "Hello?"

"Hey," Leorio calls, nabbing the girls' attention. "I'm the oldest, shouldn't I be the one taking the call?"

They trade glances and then give him pointed looks.

"Don't stare at me like that, you brats!"

The girls erupt in a fit of laughter. An elderly woman sitting behinds them leans over, "Your daughters are just precious." She coos. Her eyes move to Gon, "And your son seems charming as well."

Leorio stares, dumbfounded.

"Thank you miss!" April pats Leorio shoulder, "He's a great dad!" The lady smiles at this and leaves them be.

"Hey dad, are we there yet?" Saffron mocks.

"Don't rub salt in the wound."

Kurapika returns the phone, the call ended. "I told them I'd make sure to get you two to call when we head back. And depending on how long this takes, maybe every now and then as well." The girls chime small 'thank you's.

The bus arrives at the front gates shortly after. However, everyone is scared off when the skeletons of the men who only just broke in are thrown out by a gigantic purple arm. The tour bus takes off at high speed, after the group tells them they want to remain at the gates.

The guard let's them in to his work space and offers them some tea. "So you're young Killua's friends. I'm happy to hear that. I've worked here twenty years but this is the first time any friends have come to visit. I shouldn't say this but, the place is rather lonely. "

He continues, "I'm glad you're here. Unfortunately, I cannot let you inside. That arm you saw belongs to mike, the family's watchdog. It only obeys family and will attack anyone else. It's order is to kill every single intruder. I wouldn't want to reduce young Killua's friends to skeletons."

It's later revealed that the extremely large gates aren't actually locked. Just heavy. _Very_ heavy.

It's night time by the time they decide to give opening one of the large gates a go. The 'guard' walks up to the gate, "The gate's real name is the testing gate. Anyone who cannot open this gate is unqualified to enter the Zoldyck estate." With one push he opens it and it closes again.

"There are seven gates. When you go up a gate the weight doubles. The number of gates that open depends on the amount of strength you use. When Killua returned, he opened gates one through three."

' _Damn._ '

"Three, that's 12 tons!" Gon exclaims, and April and Saffron gasp in disbelief.

" _Sixteen_ tons, guys." Kurapika corrects. The girls gasp even louder. Saffron, April and Gon are all glad there was no written test in the Hunter Exam. They would surely have failed.


	10. New Abilities?

**New Abilities?**

 **Preview: "Zombie!?" Gon shouted, and pointed at her accusingly.**

 **"No!"**

 **"Ghost!?"**

 **"** ** _No_** **!"**

The group has returned to the guard's office, and they're trying to get a hold of Killua's family through the phone. When the Guard's attempt fails, Gon requests to have a turn at calling. The others watch on in silence.

A few seconds pass and someone answers. "I'm Gon, one of Killua-kun's friends." Saffron leans her ear against the phone in hopes of catching the words from the unknown speaker. "Is Killua-kun there?"

"Killua-sama has no friends." They then, with no warning, hang up.

Saffron pulls away with her mouth agape, "How rude."

Without uttering a word, Gon dials again. Everyone leans in closer this time, with curious eyes and are a little surprised by Gon's silence.

"Yes, this is the bulter's office."

"HOW COULD YOU POSSIBLY KNOW THAT?! PUT KILLUA ON THE PHONE!"

That, was not expected.

"Christ, Gon." April yelps, astonished. They've all jumped back a little.

The voice from the phone releases Saffron from her stunned position. "I believe you said you were Gon-kun?" Gon confirms this. "Let us pretend KIllua-sama happens to have a friend named Gon. There is no proof that you are Gon."

"If you put Killua on the phone, he'll recognise me!"

"By your voice? That isn't good enough proof." The conversation dabbles on for a bit longer. Saffron doesn't understand, what's the big deal about letting him see his friends? "As long as there is a threat for Killua-sama, I cannot let you see him. The Zoldyck family practices the trade of assassination. Naturally, it has made enemies. As butlers, our duty is to guard our masters from their enemies. I apologize, please leave."

Gon angrily hangs up the phone and proceeds to stomp out of the room, ignoring his friend's protests. They manage to stop him in his attempt at climbing over the testing gates, and the Guard offers to open one of them and allow them to get a glimpse at what Mike looks like.

There's an eerie silence as they wait for Mike to reach them, and there's growling in the distance. An enormous animal emerges from the trees, even while lying down, Mike still towers over them. Saffron stares in awe, eyes taking in every feature of the animal.

April glances over at her friend knowingly, "What do you think Saf?"

Stars sparkle in her eyes, she replies, "He's _beautiful."_

April huffs out a laugh, "Thought so." Despite the joyful noise, she can't shake that feeling when she looks at the animal. It's eyes seem so blank and just empty. She doesn't understand how Saffron can call this thing beautiful.

The others stare in fear, shaking before the large, and very threatening dog. This is something entirely different than what they expected.

"He's like a machine." The Guard says. "Gon-kun, could you fight him?"

Gon shakes his head furiously, "No, I'm scared. I don't want to fight him!"

"I want to pet him though."

"Saffron, for the love of god, no."

"How long will you be here?" The man asks.

"Until we see Killua! We won't leave before then!" Gon states, completely determined.

"Then please come this way." The group does as requested, with Saffron sulking and trailing behind, she still wants to pet the dog.

The Guard, Zebro, has brought them to the servant's quarters to rest. The group sits down with Zebro and Seaquant, another worker, to have some tea and discuss the matter of reaching Killua.

"We understand that it won't be easy." Gon starts, "But I'm not leaving. Not until I see Killua! When Killua was in trouble, I wasn't there for him. If I had been there, I could have stopped Killua!"

The other four swap weary looks, the memory of what happened during the final phase flashes in their minds. When all three pairs of eyes, Kurapika's, Leorio's and April's, flicker to Saffron, she looks away and focuses on the table instead.

 _'If Gon was there, and tried to stop him like I did, would he have ended up the same way? No, he would have stayed dead.'_

Zebro laughs lightly, "We understand. Then why not do some training here? Listen to me, you five are allowed to work together to open the door. With a little training, it should be possible. How about it?"

Gon's brows knit together, "I don't like the idea of being tested but,"

A rare smile graces Kurapika's lips, "If there's no other way,"

"And if we want to save Killua." Saffron chimes in.

April adds on, "Which we do!"

"We'll just have to do it!" Leorio finishes

"Then I'll need you to wear these." Zebro reveals five black vests and hands one to each of them. They all struggle to carry and put them on. They weigh 50kgs each. "Please wear it at all times, except while you sleep. I'll make it heavier when you get used to it. All the utensils in this house weigh over 20kgs a piece."

The training, to say the least, was pretty rough. However, it was still less painful than the training Minori would put Saffron and April through, so they didn't start off _too_ horribly. They agreed Gon shouldn't train full throttle until his arm heals, but they knew he trained secretly, he refused to let his friend's do all the work.

During the middle of the night, Saffron had woken up to find Gon missing from his bed. She laughed quietly to herself. It was obvious he was out training. With no hope of getting back to sleep, she went out to look for him and stumbled across him in the forest, in a one hand, handstand position doing push ups.

"Can't help yourself can you?" Gon, startled, fell out of his hand stand and gave Saffron a sheepish look while she chuckled. "Don't worry it'll be our little secret." The two shared mischievous smiles. However, Gon's expression turned serious.

"Saffron, what is it that you guys aren't telling me."

Saffron blanched. "Eh?"

He crossed his legs and Saffron took a seat in front of him. "You've all been acting a little different since the end of the Exam. What else happened that no one is telling me?"

Saffron glanced down at her chest, at the glass heart embedded there and she tapped her fingers against it while emitting a sigh. "When the match between Killua and his brother was over, it was my turn to fight Bodoro. Killua killed him and I ran after him when I saw he was leaving and…" She stopped, was this really okay thing to say?

Returning her gaze to Gon, she found him staring at her intently. "When I tried to stop him," She gritted her teeth for a second, "He ripped out my heart and watched, with _horror,_ how I dropped to the ground."

Gon kept up his intense stare, it's like Saffron could see the cogs turning in his head, then, he blanked for a moment.

"I, don't understand. He killed you?"

"Yep."

"Zombie!?" he shouted, and pointed at her accusingly.

"No!"

"Ghost!?"

" _No_!" A laugh followed the word this time and Gon's soon mixed in.

Gon scratched his head in thought, "…I still don't understand."

"He didn't mean to," She stated quickly. "His lust for blood was so strong, I really should have approached him better." She said, scolding herself.

"And you came back to life?" Saffron nodded awkwardly, this conversation never stops being weird. "How?" Something seems to click in his brain, "Does it have to do with the thing in your chest?"

Again, she nodded and pulled the top of her shirt down to just enough the reveal the pink, glass heart in the middle. Gon peered curiously at it, his eyes sparkled with wonder.

"This is the first time I've seen all of it." His awed expression fell and his head tilted right, "Why isn't it pink everywhere?"

Three sections of the heart are no longer a vibrant pink colour, but instead are a dull grey colour.

"Uh, well, it signifies how many 'hearts' I've lost, or lives, is a better word."

Gon looked astonished, "You've died three times?"

"Now I have."

A smile curled on his lips when he pokes it. "It feels…nice?" He pressed his fingers to it and leaves it there. "It gives me a warm feeling when touch it." The tip of his finger started to glow pink, the colour travelled down his arm and surged into his whole body.

He retracted it and looked at his broken arm instead, "My arm feels all tingly." He flaps his arm around and squawked loudly, grinning widely. "My arm is healed!" The smile slides away when he looks back to Saffron.

She's hunched over, breathing heavy, raspy, skin pale, people would say she was coated in a layer of white paint - like she were sick and beads of sweat cover and trickle down her forehead. "I've never-" She took in a large gulp of air, "done that…before." She managed.

Gon took on a look of concern, :"Are you going to die!?"

"No…" She paused to think. "Geez, I hope not." Gon whined and apologized as she laughed breathlessly.

Eventually, she regained her strength, "I've only ever healed myself, I didn't know I could heal other people." She said thoughtfully. "Really takes it out of me though."

The sun was beginning to rise, they needed to head back. They continued to talk during the walk. The house quickly came into sight.

Gon had steam coming from his ears, "So it heals you, heals other people and can bring you back to life, but.." he rubbed his head, "How did you get it, were you born with it?"

She refused to look at him, a shadow casted over her eyes, "No." She said solemnly.

He decided that the question of how she got it, was for another day, but still asked, "What is it for?" is there any reason Saffron was the person it was gifted to?

"It was an attempt at immortality."

They did it! Together, all five of them, pushed open the testing gate. Now they stand before Zebro feeling proud as he says goodbye and wishes them good luck. The group continues on into the forest until they come across a girl blocking their way.

"Leave." She said sternly. "You're trespassing on private property. I cannot allow you to pass without permission." She's dressed in a butler's outfit.

"We called in beforehand. And we came through the testing gate." Gon states.

"The butlers did not give you permission to enter. No one has ever received permission." She draws a line in the group with her staff. "If you take on step beyond this line, I'll remove you by force."

The others watch as Gon approaches her, only to be clocked in the face when he passes the line. "We don't want to fight you. We just want to see KIllua."

"It doesn't matter what your motives are. I'm simply following my orders." Once again, Gon crosses the line and is knocked back. This goes on until nightfall, Gon doesn't want his friends to interfere. He's beaten and bruised. April can hardly watch anymore.

"Stop! Stay away!" The girl says, her voice slightly strained, and she wacks him away again. "Can't you see how futile this is? Aren't you his friends?" She stops when she sees the determination on all their faces.

"What's the problem? I'm just here to see Killua? Why do I have to do this?!" With a clenched fist, Gon swings his arm at the brick fence, shattering it. His toes just cross the line.

"Ne, I crossed the line. Aren't you supposed the hit me?" The butler shakes lightly. "You're different from mike. You may try to hide your feelings, but you have a heart. When I mentioned Killua, your eyes softened for a moment."

Saffron feels her heart swell when she sees the tears in the girl's eye, and they drop onto her staff.

"Please…help killua-sama-" Her sentence is cut off when she's shot through the head.

All their eyes widen in horror. Saffron rushes over to her, sliding onto her knees. The rest follow.

"What was that servant babbling about?" An unfamiliar voice alerts them to the trees. There's a woman dressed in an elegant dress, wearing a robotic eye? And a child in a kimono. "She made it sound like we were being mean to Killua."

"You must be Gon, Saffron and April. I heard about you from Illumi. Killua knows you're here. I have a message for you from Kil…'Thank you for coming, I really appreciate it. But I can't see you right now. Sorry'"

"Bullshit!" Saffron snaps out, glaring out the woman.

The lady gasps, offended, "How foul."

He wouldn't really say that. What does she take them for, a bunch of idiots? Well, it doesn't matter because, without even speaking to one another, they all agree that they're still not leaving. Not till they see him.


	11. Don't Ever Let Go

**Don't Ever Let Go.**

 **Preview: He's never circled his arms around someone so tightly and fiercely in his life.**

 **Is this what love feels like?**

 **How sad of a thing to wonder.**

"She's just unconscious."

Words from Leorio's mouth have never brought so much relief before.

Saffron and Gon exchange looks. However, nether speaks of their discovery on Saffron's powers.

Now knowing that the young butler's life isn't in any danger, everyone's vision switches to the woman whose demeanour smells of overpriced perfume and a desire to control, dominate and eliminate needless – _objects_.

"I am Killua's mother. This is Kalluto."

None of them care.

"Why can't Killua come see us?"

"He's in solitary confinement." Her voice remains monotone.

Saffron's brows knit together, with her lips pressing into a firm line. Why does she say that so casually _? 'Killua's family is nuts_ ', Saffron thinks.

"Kil stabbed me and his brother before he ran away from home."

 _'Killua is also nuts'_ , Saffron remembers. Still he's far better than these people.

"Kil voluntarily entered solitary confinement. So we do not know when he'll leave." The woman pauses, an evident look of shock on her features,"...What? Father! What are you doing?! Don't do anything hasty! He's finally returned!" Her sudden screeching leaves the group baffled and concerned. Saffron shuffles closer to Leorio who hooks an arm around her, protectively.

She continues to bawl like a child for a few minutes longer. "Oh, why must father be this way. Something has come up, I bid you farewell." Saffron wants to thank this crazy lady's dad, for he is the reason she's leaving.

Gon calls out to her before she vanishes, "We'll be staying in town for a while. Please let KIllua know."

"Very well. I shall tell him. Goodbye." And she hurries off. Kalluto attempts to talk to them, he seems kind and has beautiful eyes, Saffron notes. His mother quickly yells for him and he obeys.

Once they're out of sight, Leorio speaks up, "I probably shouldn't say this but… these people creep me out. And I bet they were lying about Killua saying he can't see us."

"No, say it, I assure you we all agree." April grimaces and a shiver runs down her spine.

"Gon, we can't go back yet. Can we tail them?"

"Sure, but if we do that, she'll take the blame." He's right.

"I will take you to the butler's office. You can call the main mansion from there, if Zeno-sama, Killua's grandfather, answer's he…" she trails off, "We should hurry." With anxiousness and excitement churning inside them they hurry to the butler's office.

There's an unfamiliar presence. Saffron analyses the area, and is unable to find anyone. The young butler brings a finger to her earpiece and nods a few seconds after and then removes her finger. She catches Saffron eye, and she swears she sees butler's lips, ever so slightly, curl up.

Then, in a flash they're all gone.

Saffron is no longer running. A barricade of trees flashes before her, blurring into an array of colours. And just like that she, or _they_ , stop. Quite abruptly, yet she isn't impacted by the force of the stop. She's in a house? No, this is far too big to be a house, a mansion?

There's man beside her, he's sporting a stern and strict expression. Saffron doesn't know him. She also doesn't believe he has any ill intentions. She opens her mouth to speak but he beats her to it.

"I am Zeno."

Saffron blinks in surprise. "Killua's grandfather?"

He nods shortly. "Illumi informed us of what happened. Killua still believes you're dead."

"No one told him?"

Zeno shakes his head. "His mother thought it would keep him here if he believed so. He does well to mask it, however, killing you is lingering on his soul. I think it's best you see him first and amend things before returning to the others." There's a hint of a smile in his tone. "I'm sure he'll be happy to see you."

Saffron hopes he doesn't notice how her cheeks redden. He does of course.

Zeno leads her to a large door, and opens it for her. "It may seem dark and frightening in there, because it is, but you'll run into KIllua this way. All you must do is walk straight."

Saffron peers in, the walls are made of stone, and it's dimly lit. Just looking down the corridor makes her toes curl. Bad things happen down there. She can sense it. But she's come too far, no way she's stopping now.

She goes to step in but stops short. "Aren't you curious to know how I'm alive?"

Zeno frowns. "I know." He says curtly. "I'm aware of the experiments that went underway where you're from." He removes himself from the door and continues on his way, not before saying one last thing however. "Congratulations on surviving, Experiment no.5."

It's cold.

Freezing actually.

Saffron rubs her hands hastily together in a futile attempt at attaining some warmth. The walls drip consistently, one of the many things that give this place a sense of terror and despair.

What a nice house to live in.

The sense of a familiar presence surges through her and she halts. The outline of the figure is easy to make out and she'd recognise that fluffy hair anywhere. KIllua stops, the gap between them isn't small, but large enough for him to react in case of sudden threat.

His eyes flicker over her repeatedly, rapidly, as if searching for any faults or mistakes. His eyes go so wide she could mistake them for saucers, full of disbelief and regret. He wants to step back.

"You can't be real." His voice and low and threatening despite himself. Is this a test played by his parents, if it is, it's sick and wrong.

Saffron doesn't move from her spot, nor does she speak. Instead, slowly and calmly, not wanting to stir him, she lifts both arms from her sides and stretches them loosely out in front of her, hands cupped slightly together.

He can't stop himself. She draws him in somehow. No one can manage that…maybe except the real Saffron – but this can't be her. He ripped out her heart and, and he kept it. He pads over to her cautiously and once close enough, offers one arm, placing his hand with his palm up into her cupped ones. He casts his eyes downwards to stare at their hands, avoiding her gaze.

Saffron intertwines her fingers under his hand and slides her thumbs over his palm. She begins to gently trace little circles with the pads of her thumbs. His eyes follow the motions, almost like he's mesmerised.

"Your skin," her voice cracks the trance. His eyes flicker to hers' somewhat startled. "Is so cold." She chirped –

 _Absolutely delighted._

 _'Saffron rests her head on his shoulder and loops her arm with his. She skims her fingers down his arm, traces the veins down to his wrist and encloses his hand in the two of hers'. "Your skin is so cold." She says as if it were a pleasant thing, there's a tinge of delight in her tone._

 _He unhooks his arm from her and instead curls it around her shoulders, bringing her closer and holding her tighter. It only takes a few minutes for her to go limp, her breathing steady and soft.'_

"I…didn't kill you?" That can't be right, but he's hopeful.

Saffron's eyes slant softly, giving him gentle expression. "No, you did."

There's a violent stabbing pang in his heart.

Saffron's eyes cast downwards and she retracts her hands, ashamed and disgusted with herself. In a swift and quick motion, he clasps her hands into both of his, holding securely. Saffron emits this sense of comfort and warmth, he refuses to go without it any longer.

"I'm sorry for not telling you more about myself." She didn't know how they'd react, but they're good people, she should have told them.

"I'm sorry for killing you." He spits back. The bite in his words is directed at himself and not her, she knows this.

"I forgive you."

His teeth clench, there's a bitter taste in his mouth. "You can't-"

" _I forgive you!_ " she's louder this time, more force to her tone. Not only so she can convince him, but herself as well. She feels the tears well up. She bits her lips harshly, and her head snaps forward, hanging so that her tears drop to the ground. Her grip on his hands tightens and he holds on just a hard.

"Saffron…"

She roughly pulls him forward and removes her hands from his to clasps them around his neck, each hand grasping at his shirt, scrunching the fabric, pulling him closer and holding tighter. Their cheeks press together, she can feel his cheek heating up.

KIllua can only stare, wide eyed and maybe somewhat petrified, at his hands. This is a different – _new_ , kind of affection he's never had the pleasure of experiencing. This isn't a forced hug where his mother claimed to love him. Or the ruffling of his hair accompanied by his father's words, spoken like a double edged sword. Nor is it the string of lies his eldest brother spat while he feigned interest in his little brother's mental wellbeing.

This couldn't compare to the hug they shared when Gon threw her into his arms – that was the start of something blossoming. It certainly doesn't feel the same as when Saffron launched herself at him during the fourth phase on that Island – he'd depict that as a 'I'm happy to see you' hug.

This, is an 'I missed you' embrace. And there's more warmth and longing stitched so lovingly into this display than in any other sort of affection he's ever received.

She missed him. Despite his mistake.

He's never circled his arms around someone so tightly and fiercely in his life. Is this what love feels like? He wonders, and solemnly too. How sad of a thing to wonder.

"I'll explain everything once we return to the others." Saffron, reluctantly, breaks the contact. And he's never felt so cold. Saffron slides her feet against the ground as she walks, the noise echoes quietly in the corridor. His silence brings tension.

"You…have a nice house." Not really this place is terrifying.

"This isn't our house." He says, starting to move. Their paces differ still.

"This place is huge what else could it be?" She inquires baffled, this must connect to the rest of their house right?

Killua hums bemusedly, "I'd like to think of it as a torture chamber."

She squawks, "This entire building!? No way! Then where's your house?"

"Still a bit further from here." Saffron shakes her head in disbelief. They fall into step.

"Your mother is mad you know?"

Killua feigns a look of shock, "My mother? _Really?_ I had no idea."

"I don't think she likes me."

"Heeeeeh, good, I knew there was a reason I liked you." He blinks in surprise at his own admission. A blush blooms from his cheeks and grows down to his neck.

Saffron bristles with affection, "I like you too!"

His jaw stutters and he wobbles in his step, "Don't just state it out-right like that!"

"I'm gonna tell the world!"

"Idiot! No, you're not!"

"How are you planning to stop me? Gonna rip out my heart – oh wait!" Saffron bursts into a loud fit of laughter, holding his sides due to the pain, while KIllua gapes at her in utter disbelief.

"Too soon."

She sighs, a happy sigh, she's still a little out of breath from laughing. "It's okay, _really_. Just count yourself lucky I've got extra lives." They exit through the door and embrace the sunlight.

Little does she know, he's counting himself as lucky since the day they met.


End file.
